


28 canciones para que te enamores de mí

by Avellana



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: (pero no realmente aunque la música es importante), Alternate Universe - College/University, Letters, Love Letters, M/M, Song Lyrics, Songfic, Strangers to Lovers, mención de algunos de mis fics y universos favoritos aka mcu)
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-24 17:33:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 22,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14360250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avellana/pseuds/Avellana
Summary: "Gracias por leerme, suponiendo que lo haces... por dejarme conocerte en la distancia, por hacerme sentir que no estaba tan solo."Un extraño deja cartas, casi una diaria, están por todos lados y a todas horas, al principio es raro, pero no puede evitarlas.





	1. Prólogo: Alguien a quien amar

**Author's Note:**

> Fic en formato de cartas.  
> Hay una lista de reproducción en mi spotify, escúchela en orden y una por capítulo para evitar spoilers, les recomiendo leer mientras la reproducen la canción correspondiente a la carta.  
> [Playlist](https://https://open.spotify.com/user/avellann/playlist/6HnctJsKxsTe35Sp9xtJeA)
> 
> Espero que lo disfruten.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Somebody To Love](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IpzaSkFFc3Y)

_Can.._

Se escucha a través de los altoparlantes.

_Anybody..._

Exhala fuertemente mientras la comisura de su labio derecho tira brevemente hacia arriba.

_Find me_

Reacomoda su espalda contra la jardinera, cruzando su pierna izquierda debajo de la otra.

_Somebody..._

Sacude la cabeza en un movimiento suave.

_To love?_

El calor atraviesa cada poro de su cuerpo, pegándole el cabello en la frente y nuca; no puede hacer mucho con eso, desafortunadamente. Vuelve su vista a su móvil, se desliza a través de sus mensajes. Tiene uno de Nick anunciando que la fiesta de esa semana será el viernes en el lugar de Sebastian. Hay otro de Gemma pidiéndole algunas cosas del súper. También está Niall con un chiste, imágenes sin ningún chiste y el gif de un abrazo. Ríe, sacudiendo su cabeza, se desplaza al siguiente.

El Comité del Orgullo. Son diez y contando los mensajes que se acumulan en su aplicación. Es Helen —presidenta del comité—, en su mayoría, pidiendo por alguien que pueda recoger la hoja de registro para la recaudación de primavera.

«Pls»

Es el último mensaje que entra, luego de la negativa de los pocos que contestaron. Doce con cuarenta, marca el reloj en su teléfono.

«Yo iré»

Tipea, rápidamente y, sin esperar ninguna respuesta, guarda el móvil al tiempo que se pone en pie; ajusta las correas de la mochila que lleva en la espalda y se pone en marcha. Le toma tres minutos cruzar los solitarios pasillos de su facultad y subir los tres pisos del edificio administrativo hasta llegar al despacho que busca.

Su respiración es agitada y gotas de sudor le resbalan por el cuello cuando ingresa en la oficina y la frescura en la habitación debido al aire acondicionado lo recibe, su gesto afable decae al encontrarse ante la espalda de Jeffrey, un antiguo amigo que resultó ser un imbécil, quien platica con Lucy, la chica rubia de primer año que cumple con sus horas de servicio.

Avanza hasta el mostrador, afianzando cada paso, con un asentimiento de cabeza recibe la mirada de Jeffrey sobre él y espera sin decir palabra a que Lucy se desocupe; ignorando el aroma de la loción de afeitar —que no le pertenece— que se cuela en su nariz. Se distrae con su teléfono, pero termina golpeando la melodía de  _Somebody to_   _Love_  que todavía se reproduce, es una pena que Nick y Greg se vayan este semestre, piensa al recordar que sus amigos, miembros de la Radio universitaria, se gradúan el siguiente mes. Se pierde en sus recuerdos hasta que la voz tan conocida se despide de él.

—¡Finalmente! —murmura luego de cinco minutos esperando. Sonríe a Lucy, que le devuelve el gesto—. Helen me envía p...

—¡Aquí! —Interrumpe Lucy, demasiado entusiasta.

Le da algunas indicaciones muy  _muy_  concretas, lo que agradece, y luego corre para intentar llegar a su siguiente clase.

Esquiva grupos de chicos que se apresuran a salir, una melodía conocida se cuela en su cabeza combatiendo el bullicio que lentamente se aleja de él. Llega a la Sala de Comités, designada únicamente para presidentes y representantes estudiantiles. Las delgadas piernas de Niall bailotean de un lado a otro frente a la puerta, cabeza hacia atrás y ojos cerrados mientras bufa a la nada; ahoga una risa y aguarda unos segundos, simplemente observando. Cuando su amigo lo mira, mofletes rosados expulsando aire y ojos entornados es que finalmente ríe.

—Espero ver publicidad en cada uno de tus comités, H —le dice Niall, empujando una pila de panfletos en su pecho, y sin decir otra cosa ni esperar respuesta, se va.

—¡También te quiero, Ni! —grita a la pálida figura que se aleja a toda prisa por el pasillo.

Ingresa en el salón, no parece tan pequeño como normalmente lo hace cuando hay alguna reunión, el aroma a viejo de los muebles lo envuelve, pese a la opinión de la mayoría de quienes lo usan, a él le gusta.

— _I try, I try and I try_  —tararea nuevamente, sin poder sacar la canción de su mente desde que la escuchó en su tiempo libre.

La humedad del cuarto lo golpean, puede ver las paredes resquebrajándose lentamente en las esquinas, una de las razones por las que la universidad accedió a otorgarles ese salón, se recuerda; se dirige a su taquilla, descolgándose la mochila en el trayecto, sin perder tiempo toma los libros que no necesita y los intercambia por su cuadernillo de proyectos, una cuadro blanco se desliza del casillero hasta golpear el suelo; con la sorpresa palpitando en su pecho, se apresura en colocar sus pertenencias en la mochila y cerrar la taquilla antes de agacharse.

Un sobre blanco descansa en las baldosas, palpa la rugosidad del papel carta corriente en cuanto lo toma, no hay nada raro en él, sin embargo, el surco en su frente se profundiza al encontrarse con una caligrafía descuidada en tinta negra un «HARRY».


	2. Carta 1: Alguien (nadie como tú)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Use Somebody](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gnhXHvRoUd0)

Mayo 18

 

Hola, Harry, yo... no importa quién soy realmente porque no me conoces. O al menos no de la forma que lo haces con tus amigos, compañeros, y hasta tus profesores. Soy alguien que vaga por ahí, tratando de no ser notado, no solo por ti, por cualquiera en realidad.

Observando. Observando. Observando. Lo que quería y lo que parecía  _cool_ , pero que simplemente para alguien como yo no parece apropiado. Y entonces apareciste tú.

Literalmente fue como una aparición, recuerdo que estaba peleando con una engrapadora y una chica tropezó al salir, todas sus cosas volando de un momento a otro; tú cruzabas por ahí (no tengo idea del porqué, pero lo hacías), intentaste atrapar su carpeta. Fallaste. Fue como en cámara lenta, lo recuerdo a la perfección. Tus mejillas se sonrojaron y aún así te inclinaste para ayudar a la chica, mi teoría es que lo hiciste para que nadie notara tu sonrojo. Yo lo hice. Y descuida, todavía llevabas el cabello largo, así que no se notaba en realidad. Me habría encantado ayudar, pero estaba estancado con... en realidad no importa.

Te vi algunas veces más ese semestre con tu sonrisa de bebé y tus rizos cayendo en cascada; formando parte de un montón de comités y siendo amable y  _popular_ , sé que es una definición sobrevalorada y parece de película americana, pero mi cerebro ya está a punto de estallar (literal), por lo que por favor ignóralo. ¡ Y solo eras de primero!

¡Wow!

Real, realmente  _wow_. Quise acercarme un montón de veces, pero me asustaba la idea de que pensaras que era un  _stalker_  (yo mismo pienso que soy demasiado  _creepy_  en este momento), así que dejé que el tiempo pasara y mi archivo de actividades vergonzosas se incrementaran, tal vez puedes deducirlo si estás leyendo esto.

Lo siento, soy un raro. Cobarde y raro. Lamento molestarte ahora, pero algo en mí va a estallar si no dejo salir esto (aparte de mi cabeza, ja, sé que no soy gracioso, lo siento). En verdad lo siento, tengo demasiado miedo de enfrentarte, pero no soy capaz de seguir acumulando esto para mí mismo.

Esta carta es la mejor forma que encontré para hacerlo, ni siquiera estoy seguro que la entregue (si lo hice me disculpo), pero algo dentro de mí desea que de alguna forma después de esto puedas notar a alguien como yo.

Gracias por leerme, suponiendo que lo haces y, no sé, como seguramente será lo único que sepas de mí, gracias también por ser como eres, por dejarme conocerte en la distancia, por hacerme sentir que no estaba tan solo.

Gracias, Harry.

 

Atte. Alguien que no es para nada como tú


	3. Carta 2: Tonto

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [FOOLS](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Z2TidyCqeuI)

Mayo 19

 

Hola, me atreví otra vez, como puedes deducirlo; sé que soy un tonto al poner mis esperanzas en alto, imaginando que en serio te tomas el tiempo de leer mi carta (nunca esperé que fuera más de una, lo juro), pero una vez lo hice, que la entregué quiero decir, y no hubo vuelta atrás, me di cuenta que no tengo mucho, o nada si somos precisos, que pueda perder.

Mi mejor amigo, y lo cito, dijo "que mandaba mi orgullo a la mierda", y supongo que lo hago, estoy probando que Shakespeare tenía razón sobre nosotros, o tal vez pruebe justo lo contrario, y... Lo siento, me desvié del tema.

El punto es que he sido un tonto los últimos dos años, y, a pesar de todo, mis expectativas no decaen cuando se trata de ti (y esto no es ni de cerca lo más patético que he hecho si soy honesto), si tengo que serlo por alguien, estoy dispuesto a hacer el ridículo por ti.

Por el chico lindo.

No solo hablo de tu físico, ¡dios! Que eres lindo, y caliente. Pero creo que también lo eres como por dentro, tu alma o tu espíritu, no sé, alguna de esas mierdas del yoga que no entiendo (¿te molesta que maldiga?, soy demasiado bocaza y a veces ni me entero cuando lo hago), hablo con conocimiento de causa cuando digo que es raro. Podría decirte que intenté hacer yoga, pero envié a mis amigos, los acompañé si eso cuenta, no sobrevivieron; aunque uno de ellos, bueno esa parte de la historia la conoces, así que no te aburriré.

Y para confirmarte que sé que eres una buena persona, diré que... te anotaste a los comités más extraños y solitarios del campus, como ese de "las sonrisas solitarias", Harold, ¿en serio? Nadie tan  _cool_  como tú querría ser parte de eso, ¡menos en su primer semestre! Y lo mejor es que sigues ahí, no niego que adoró poder abrazarte en San Valentín. Supongo que no es tan tonto ser una sonrisa solitaria, no contigo en él.

¿Tú piensas que solo los estúpidos se enamoran? O ¿acaso simplemente lo es cuando el objeto de tu afecto es un extraño? Estoy usando palabras grandilocuentes, lo sé. Sé que eres un amante de las palabras, cuántos puntos obtengo por esto, ¿eh? Tal vez algún día podríamos jugar  _Scrabble_ , ganaría seguro, soy bastante bueno inventando palabras.

Diviértete en la fiesta, espero que lo pases excelente, y el resto del fin de semana también, tal vez esta sea nuestra despedida, Harry (sí, estoy muy consciente que tu nombre no es Harold, pero me gusta el gesto que haces con tu nariz cuando alguien lo usa).

Hasta otro día.

 

Atte. Alguien demasiado tonto para caer por ti, Extraño


	4. Carta 3: Bésame

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Kiss Me](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tmQPB35iq0o)

Mayo 22

 

Hey, entonces, no había planeado nada para hoy, pero pasó algo, dos cosas en realidad, por eso tuve que dejar mi carta en tu auto, y antes de que te asustes ¡detente y sigue leyendo!, por poco y me atrapan tus amigos. Habría sido malo, puedo imaginarlo.

Así que, en primer lugar... Niall sabe, lo de las cartas, y no, no te estoy siguiendo. Si te hace sentir mejor, lo conozco, no al punto de ser amigos, pero le agrado (pensándolo bien no es mucho, si consideras que no es complicado impresionarlo). Un amigo me lo dijo, no estoy seguro de cómo consiguió la información, pero Irlanda parece estar muy entusiasmado por esto (aunque, nuevamente, no es difícil); y aparentemente te puse contento, lo cual no esperaba.

La segunda razón, y diría que la más importante, es que hoy nos vimos. Bromeaste conmigo y hablamos sobre los exámenes, no es algo del otro mundo, pero tener tus ojos, todos brillantes y hermosos solo observándome a mí y tu rostro tan cerca, más de lo que alguna vez lo tuve, con tu aroma y tus  _labios_  que, bueno... sí es la gran cosa. Nuestras manos se rozaron un segundo también y, ¿si digo que fue mágico sonaría raro? Es que no sé cómo describirlo. Ilumínanos con una de tus grandiosas palabras, Harold.

Y tan simple como suena, aquí estamos; creo que fui hecho para hacerte un poquito feliz o contento, al menos. Me gusta, aceptaré el reto. Porque ¿cómo resistirme al brillo en tus ojos y a esa cálida sonrisa que forma hoyuelos en tus mofletes (nueva palabra en mi diccionario)? Tu mano contra la mía, un simple roce que me desarmó por completo y aquí me tienes.

Cayendo por ti.

Por esos ojos como la hierba o hermosas gemas ¿esmeraldas, jades? ¿Ambas? Por tus labios rojos y llenos, que invitan a toda clase de pensamientos... Y también está tu cabello. Tu voz. Deberían existir odas a todo lo que eres, yo las escribiría, pero lastimosamente ser poeta no es lo mío.

Ya te aburrí, ¿cierto?

Es todo por hoy. No culpes a Irlanda por esto ¿de acuerdo? Despídete de este joven ciervo del universo que está perdido por unos ojos que, si lo ven, no lo conocen. No de la forma que a cualquiera le gustaría ser mirado por ti.

¿Te hice un poquito feliz?

 

Atte. Alguien que se muere por besarte, aunque sea solo una vez


	5. Carta 4: Sueños

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Dreams](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rlmNZmFD6J4)

Mayo 23

 

Son dos cambios significativos los que hiciste en mi vida (estoy comenzando a pensar que tienes algún fetiche con el número dos). El primero ha sido conocerte, te cruzaste en mi camino hasta que no pude pretender que no estabas en mis pensamientos; y el segundo es yo siendo, medianamente, valiente para contarte lo que provocas en mí a través de estas cartas. El poder que tienes sobre mí es imposible de ignorar.

Mi vida ha sido un cambio tras otro desde que tengo memoria, y nunca nada sale como yo planeó,  _tú_  incluido.

Últimamente recuerdo muchísimo a mi yo más joven, reprobando el curso, me sentí miserable y avergonzado. Todo el mundo dijo que lo merecía (y tenían razón, porque nunca hice mucho por aprobarlo), pero aún así creía que todo estaba en mi contra. Lo gracioso es que me convertí en el rey de la escuela. Tenía licencia de conducir y podía comprar alcohol legalmente por lo que todos me amaban. Fueron buenos años.

Cuando llegué aquí, listo para continuar mi reinado, ser un sabiondo de la lengua y más tontería, me di cuenta que citar a Shakespeare no me hace bueno en Literatura Inglesa, y tener un auto viejo y licencia no significaba mucho al lado de las de otros cientos de estudiantes. Sin contar que soy un año mayor. Desperté del maravilloso sueño y el golpe fue doloroso.

Decidí cambiar de carrera, sigo estando en el mundo de las artes y soy bueno en lo que hago, aunque también me esfuerzo por pasar mis materias, no quiero volver a pasar por un no apto (una cosa es cuando tienes diecisiete y otra cuando ya eres adulto); además ahora que tengo actividades obligatorias con la universidad que no puedo postergar demasiado si no quiero arrepentirme después. Ya no es tiempo de arrepentirme de todas formas.

Y entonces dime, si tu vida no es lo que planeaste y las cosas siempre son más rebuscadas de lo que aparentan, encontrarte a  _ti_  detrás de una puerta, y otra y otra, hasta tener un nombre: Harry Styles,  _ingeniería_. Felicidad y decepción simultánea, garantizada. Inmediatamente comienzas a pensar que seguro es un aburrido amante de los números y casi puedes imaginarlo mirando sobre el hombre a los de tu tipo (entiendes a lo que me refiero), pero es suficientemente listo para hacerse el  _amable_. Cuando descubres que sus amigos son artistas (si a Grimmy se le puede considerar artista, claro está), Niall sin duda lo es...

Es imposible no querer más, no desear involucrarte. No pensarte todo el tiempo y preguntarte cómo es que viniste a mí. Todavía me lo pregunto; hay días que pienso que estoy en un sueño, una hermosa y cruel fantasía... de la que no quiero despertarme nunca.

Ahora sabes un poco de mí, Harry, espero que cuides esta preciada información, tienes mi vida en tus manos. Hasta pronto, Extraño. Nos encontraremos en otro sueño, en otra vida, o tal vez en otra carta, dios quiera que sí.

 

Atte. Alguien que sueña capturar tu atención de la forma como te adueñaste de la mía


	6. Carta 5: Igual al cielo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Just Like Heaven](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MqkgwhWCqWM)

Mayo 26

 

Hola Extraño, ¿dime cómo haces para ser esta clase de ángel caído que habita en mis sueños? Siento el dramatismo, tu amigo Nick piensa que soy un exagerado, lo cual es estúpido porque elige ignorarme cada vez que puede. Como dije, un idiota. ¿Cómo es que si quiera son amigos? Dejemos esa conversación para otro día.

Volviendo al tema principal, siento que te quedaras esperando mis cartas, no estoy seguro de cuánto debo creer, pero supe que te pusiste  _raro_  al no encontrarlas estos últimos días (¡otra vez dos!, esto comienza a ser una  _cosa_ , te das cuenta, ¿cierto?). No sé si fue Irlanda o su... Como sea, no fue algo intencional.

Lo que sucedió es que una de mis hermanas fue al hospital y luego la otra (alguna clase de infección estomacal que contrajeron en la escuela). Estuvieron hospitalizadas desde el martes; tuve que ayudar a mi mamá a cuidarlas, hoy tengo un examen importante y no podía perderlo, así que aquí me tienes. Algo zombi, pero estoy; tratando de arreglar los problemas que causé.

Lo siento, Harry.

Debo agradecerte un poco, sabes; anoche canté con las niñas, se sentían un poco mejor y estaban aburriéndose, fue lo único que se me ocurrió para distraerlas y que no se arrancaran el medicamento. Al final del día, entre dormir en una silla incómoda por dos días, estudiar, la preocupación de mi mamá y la mía; las noches, cuando ponía música para tratar de relajarme y poder dormir, eran acerca de ti.

En mis sueños.

O tal vez solo estaba imaginando mientras el cansancio se llevaba toda mi coherencia. Ayudó a sacar un poco la tensión. Estaban tus chistes. La risa escandalosa que no siempre haces. Tus ojos brillantes cuando dices algo que te apasiona.

Anoche, después del karaoke, parecías un ángel bailando en medio del pasillo, aunque puede que fuera un recuerdo de cuando llevabas el cabello largo (que en ocasiones extraño un poco), fue lindo, si cierro los ojos todavía puedo ver tu camisa amarilla con flores y la sonrisa me vuelve a la cara a pesar del agotamiento. Por favor enséñame el truco y poder mantener mi estrés bajo control, si continúo así puede que no llegue ni a graduarme.

Y es que cuando abrí los ojos esta mañana y me encontraba solo y no tan preparado para mi examen, bueno...  _Oops_ , lo siento por la mancha de café. ¡Maldito café! Lo odio, pero ahora lo necesito o no sería ni zombi.

¡Qué vergüenza, Harold! Sé que estarás pensando que soy un flojo por no volver a escribir la carta; la cosa es que si la reescribo dudo que tenga el coraje de terminarla. En cuanto a cualquier error o cosa fea que veas, por favor no pienses que soy un holgazán. No lo soy, en su mayoría.

¿Tienes planes para el fin? Creo que yo dormiré hasta el lunes, espero no haber causado muchos inconvenientes. Joder, estoy dándole más importancia a esto de la que tiene. Diviértete, descansa y prepárate para los exámenes, Harry.

 

Atte. Alguien que con solo pensarte llega al más hermoso de los cielos


	7. Carta 6: Veo la luz

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [I See the Light](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Vl9042Ct_LM)

Mayo 29

 

Así que ahora eres una clase de príncipe de cuento o quizás uno de los clásicos caballeros de mesas redondas. No estoy loco, es solo que estuve pasando tiempo con las niñas, vimos películas, montones y montones de princesas de Disney; cualquiera diría que no hay posibilidad alguna para pensar en el chico por el que pierdes el sueño, o con el que sueñas, realmente; pero comprobé que es posible.

Y hoy llega Amelia contándole a toda la Junta Estudiantil que fuiste voluntario para la recaudación del baile de graduación (lo cual ¡wow!, pensé que solo los raros hacíamos voluntariado para una fiesta a la que no estás invitado si no eres de último año), y que "por si fuera poco también armó el aparado", sus palabras; es impresionante, considerando que no tenías que hacer otra cosa aparte de recibir dinero y llenar talonarios.

Helen estaba orgullosa diciendo que eras su mano derecha, debo agregar. Entonces la realización golpeó mi cabeza. Tú eres como la estrella brillante en el universo de todos los estudiantes (o de la mayoría, conozco a algunos que me golpearían por decir eso), hablo en sentido figurado, espero que lo entiendas. Pero eres como la luz para los mosquitos, atraes a las personas. Eso explica esta clase de solidaridad entre comités tan distintos que de pronto acceden a trabajar juntos. Y por qué la comunidad estudiantil de repente quiere ser parte de actividades aburridas.

Tal vez solo estoy exagerando, y la gente es genuinamente buena y desinteresada, pero en mi mundo sí eres más brillante que cualquiera. Y eso que ya establecí que sé que eres un gran tipo. Uno decente. Muy decente.

Por cierto, ¿qué opinas del tema del baile? Ya sé que solo los de último año votan, lo cual es mentira, porque los únicos que opinan son los de la Junta Estudiantil de último, pero ¿crees que "Príncipes y Princesas" es algo único e interesante? Me habría gustado algo más del siglo XXI, algo como  _Star Wars_  (no te atrevas a cuestionarme, Harold), o Marvel. Tú podrías ser el Cap. América y yo el Soldado del Invierno; yo realmente puedo imaginarnos.

Piensa: un traje azul como la noche, camisa blanca, corbatín y zapatos rojos. Tu cabello peinado hacia atrás, sin demasiado fijador. Lucirías hermoso. Me gustaría estar ahí y poder verlo en realidad.

Yo vestiría con traje negro o un gris muy oscuro, y la camisa gris o blanca, no puedo decidirme. No estoy seguro de querer usar un corbatín, pero sería rojo. Soy chico, por si no lo habías notado...

Así que llevo un tiempo persiguiendo este sueño, viéndote desde mi lugar en la oscuridad, y hacer esto me hace verlo todo de alguna forma más transparente. No más nieblas. Un cielo completamente azul. ¡Jesús! Yo acabo de, de... Parezco adolescente obsesivo (espero no estarte causando vergüenza ahora mismo, en realidad espero que nunca encuentres esto o que se la lleve el viento o...). Solo ignorame.

Adiós, Harry, estudia y sé tan agradable como eres.

 

Atte. Alguien que encuentra luz en todo lo que haces


	8. Carta 7: Tontas canciones de amor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Silly Love Songs](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2vdb0mKi55Q)

Mayo 30

 

Estoy genuinamente indignado contigo, Harold. ¡No puedo creer que apenas te dieras cuenta que cito canciones!, no como  _citar_  en realidad, pero sí. Me halaga que pienses que toda mi elocuencia viene de mi ingeniosa cabecita, pero para tu desgracia no lo hace. Cada una de mis cartas (¿crees que sería apropiado usar notas en su lugar? Siento que  _carta_  puede interpretarse como algo demasiado serio), como decía, la inspiración de todas ellas viene de canciones.

Tontas y repetitivas canciones, pueden ser de amor (en su mayoría), o desamor (con las que también puedo identificarme), o simplemente canciones que mis pensamientos vuelven sobre ti y cuánto me gustas.

Y respecto a tu otra duda, sí, era Tangled, o sea, la canción de ayer es de esa película, pero ¡hey! No puedes juzgarme, tengo un ejército de hermanas pequeñas y compartimos prácticamente todo. Se adueñan de la casa sin preguntar, y ¿quién soy yo para retarlas por eso? Además el chico  _hipster_  aquí, eres tú. Greg, el compañero de Grimmy en la radio (que por cierto sí es un chico estupendo), dice que mi gusto musical es bueno, a diferencia de mis conocimientos musicales, lo cual no voy a negar. Soy un asco identificando bandas y géneros.

Yo soy más de libros, lastimosamente no soy el poeta encantador que imaginabas, sin embargo soy el chico que aprendió a parafrasear canciones en su primer año de universidad, supongo que no fue un semestre perdido después de todo.

Dilo, Harold, casi puedo ver el surco en tu frente en la necesidad de saber cómo es que sé que descubriste la canción. Una palabra:  _instastories_  (sí es una palabra ¿cierto?). Antes de que comiences a perder la cabeza, como hiciste el viernes pasado al enterarte que supe de tu pequeña desilusión ante la falta de mi poética paráfrasis, quiero aclarar que ¡ _tú_  me seguiste primero (todavía no entiendo por qué cuando apenas lo uso)!, no puedes culparme; aunque tengo curiosidad de saber ¿qué problema tienes con el color?, honestamente Harold; pero eso puedes explicármelo otro día.

Se me acaba de ocurrir algo brillante, ¿qué te parece si a partir de ahora adivinas?, o al menos lo intentas. Dime en qué canción crees que me estoy inspirando para escribirte: hoy, mañana. ¡Por siempre! Solo bromeo. Pero en serio, como que podrías publicarlo en alguna de tus redes...  _twitter_  no serviría, lo tienes privado y ahí nunca me seguiste, pero ¡haz una historia!, así como anoche, y yo te diré si aciertas. Podría ser divertido ¿no?

Hablando de historias, no puedo creer que te atreviste a contarle a Niall sobre su apodo, era algo entre  _nosotros,_  hasta que lo escuché gritar sobre eso en sus publicaciones del sábado.

Cuando digo "nosotros" me refiero a mis amigos y yo; tenemos esta manía de usar nombres en "clave" o algo así (es una tontería, lo sé), pero es divertido  _y_  mantiene el misterio. Y yo amo el misterio. Y sí, también elijo los nombres, tú eres Harold como te habrás dado cuenta, sé que eso no es algo que yo propiamente escogí, pero como dije, me gustas cuando haces pucheros.

Es suficiente por hoy, debo correr si quiero dejar esto antes de que te marches. Mientras tanto yo seguiré escuchando canciones que llenan mi mundo de ti, que me hacen capaz de explicar un poco todas las emociones que me provocas. No son suficientes, nunca lo serán, pero es bueno porque así puedo hacer esto tantas veces como canciones de amor sean interpretadas.

Estudia mucho y mantente hidratado.

 

Atte. Alguien que cada tonta canción de amor le recuerda a ti

 

P.S. Tampoco puedo escuchar "I see the light" sin pensar en el pobre Landon.

P.S.2 Seguiré diciéndole Irlanda a tu amigo tanto como me plazca.

P.S.3 Hoy te lo dejé fácil.

P.S.4 Ahora sí hasta mañana, Harry x.


	9. Carta 8: Mi sueño adolescente

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Teenage Dream](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=j1QFtPDhWb4)

Mayo 31

 

¡Wow! Estoy impresionado. Impresionado y sorprendido, no me alzaré el cuello pensando que hiciste tu cuenta de twitter pública debido a mí. Así como tampoco espero que pienses que voy a seguirte (o que ya lo hice), porque no lo haré. Creo que Irlanda y tú deberían tener más cuidado cuando hablan sobre lo nuestro *por favor inserta  _emoji_  de guiño*, *ahora ríe estruendosamente*. Lo siento, me dejé llevar, a veces puedo actuar como un bebé.

Voy a confesarte que revisé tu cuenta, no pude evitarlo, es otro pedacito de ti que puedo descubrir. Leí algo que pusiste hace unos días y la respuesta es sí. Claro que me encantas físicamente. Las primeras veces que te observé tus largas piernas me distrajeron un montón, y tus labios, y tu rostro y todo. Eres guapo, y muy  _sexy_.

Te vi algunas veces durante tu primer año, antes de que hablaras apropiadamente conmigo, no era algo semanal, ni siquiera mensual, pero cada vez que "el chico  _Bambi_ " (es la forma en cómo te llamaban algunos de mis amigos, asumo totalmente la culpa); cuando aparecías cerca de mi perímetro de visión, mis ojos se dirigían directo a ti como si alguna fuerza externa los llamara.

Mis amigos se burlaban, yo intenté hacer lo mismo, al principio era gracioso y parecía algo pasajero, pero seguías ahí y yo deseaba más. Traté de construir muros y así alejarte; comprenderás que el físico y la idealización de alguien no es algo a lo que debas sentirte atado emocionalmente.

Quise ser el chico normal que rara vez puedo ser; salir y que me gustaran tipos con los que sí hablaba. Con tipos que sí me conocían. Salí con algunos de ellos, y en general iba bien, no tenía mucho con qué comparar, hasta que aparecías todo radiante con bonita sonrisa y esas piernas. Me lo hiciste muy complicado.

Y como si no fuera suficiente, algunos meses después hablaste conmigo, una estupidez que no sé por qué recuerdo, pero había una cosa de comités, no estoy seguro, pero yo estaba ahí como normalmente lo hago. Llevaba una pila enorme de cosas que obstruían mi vista, tú ibas con el móvil así que te estrellaste conmigo. Fuimos directo al suelo. Te disculpaste y me ayudaste a ponerme de pie, fue como si se encendiera algo dentro de mí, nada parecido a lo que alguno de los otros chicos con los que salí me causó.

Desde el principio he sido de las personas que siempre están ahí, al fondo de la habitación o fuera de la fotografía. De hecho podría decir que muchas veces he sido el chico al que todos notan solamente cuando necesitan una. Al que ninguno cuestiona si es importante que aparezca o no porque todos saben que en realidad no debe hacerlo. No voy a quejarme, me gusta ser anónimo y que a otros ni siquiera les importe que también puedo escuchar sus secretos; pero cuando tú me hablaste esa primera vez, luego un par más y después otras tantas, y me trataste como si importara, me hiciste sentir el chico más bonito de la habitación.

Todavía logras ese efecto en mí.

Sé que no recordaste quién era hasta muchos meses después, pero el daño estaba hecho. Ninguna cita ha sido buena desde entonces, hubo un chico, Luke, no sé si lo conozcas: piel bronceada, alto y muy guapo. Él fue muy insistente, me gustaba, y quería darle una oportunidad, pero para ese momento ya me habías llevado a un punto sin retorno; y terminó cansándose. ¿Quién podría culparlo?

Viendo todo en retrospectiva, en algún momento solo vi un reflejo de quien eras, y ahora tal vez tampoco vea al Harry real, pero conozco otras capas y no únicamente lo que se puede apreciar a la distancia. No somos amigos, y no espero que algún día lo seamos, pero me devolviste una parte de mí que creí perdida y, si me hubieran preguntado antes, habría dicho que me arrepentía eternamente, que odiaba el momento en que nuestros caminos se cruzaron, sin embargo, hoy elijo toparme contigo en cada oportunidad que el universo me dé. No me arrepiento de ti, Harry Styles. Ni de lo que una simple mirada tuya me hace sentir.

Hasta la próxima; por favor cuida lo que usas porque mi corazón se detiene cuando vistes pantalones claros, y no estoy seguro de cuánto más pueda soportarlo.

 

Atte. Alguien que se muere por ser tu sueño adolescente


	10. Carta 9: Estaré para ti

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [I'll Be There For You](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HoD6We5qfd4)

Junio 1

 

Harry ¿cómo estás? Supe del accidente de la señora T. en el taller eléctrico; juro que no fue mi intención escuchar, pero muchos en las oficinas están hablando al respecto. No deberían hacerlo, pero a veces algunos olvidan que también somos personas.

Sé que estás culpándote, pero no fue tu error; no preguntes cómo lo sé, pero si te sirve de algo, el profesor Corden dijo que el equipo estaba dañado desde la última vez que se ocupó, desafortunadamente la notificación se traspapeló y, bueno, sabes lo que pasó.

No me gusta verte enojado ni triste, pensando que eres una persona horrible e incompetente; y seguramente no estás de humor para mí en estos momentos, pero déjame decirte algo que creo nadie te dijo cuando te volviste un adulto: la vida puede ser una mierda sin proponérselo. Arruinará tus planes y, en ocasiones, parecerá que estás atascado. Espero que nunca te pasé, pero a veces puedes pensar que fracasas en cada cosa que intentas. Y por experiencia te digo que es jodidamente frustrante.

La buena noticia es que, si esperas lo suficiente, aprendes a lidiar con eso y un día (no puedo decirte cuándo exactamente), pero un día descubres que no eres un fracaso. ¿Y qué si no eres el ensayista que soñaste o un actor de comedia musical? Eso no importa si al mirar a tu alrededor ves con alegría lo que has logrado: amigos, familias, profesores, un chico por el que sales de tu zona de confort. Si cuando te miras a ti mismo tus defectos se ven como una oportunidad para brillar con algo que no sabías era posible. Y aunque a veces parezco inseguro, no lo soy tanto, ya no; si al principio no elegí por gusto ser ignorado por todos, ahora en cierta forma lo hago.

Te conozco un poco y sé que estarás negando y diciendo que no es lo mismo, pero lo es. 

Lo de hoy es un riesgo común en tu área, esto tal vez solo fue un susto, pero debes saber que la vida está llena de ellos. Y está bien reaccionar. Nunca pienses que tu tristeza o enojo no son válidos o suficientemente grave que el de otro. No. Tu dolor es tuyo y no debes compararlo con el de alguien más.

La cosa más importante que obtuve al estudiar Lengua no fue parafrasear canciones (intento hacerte reír, así que por favor hazlo porque tu sonrisa ilumina mundos), fue un consejo que no le he dicho ni a mi mamá. El día que di de baja la carrera, mi profesor de Lingüística se topó conmigo, y después de un interrogatorio, me dijo que protegiera mi derecho a sentir sobre cualquier cosa. Tal vez no signifique mucho ahora, pero quiero regalarte mi consejo Harry, espero que te ayude tanto como a mí.

No eres un ser humano horrible. Tus amigos te aman, y seguramente tu familia también. Confía en mí como ese extraño que ha visto tu lado bueno un montón de veces, ¡y antes de que me reproches! También he visto que puedes ser un idiota. !Mírame! Estoy dispuesto a quedarme y ayudarte a que afrontes hasta el peor de los días. No importa si no me conoces, quiero que sepas que cuentas conmigo.

Antes de despedirme quiero que hagamos algo (disculpa si me estoy excediendo), deja lo que estés haciendo y colocando la mano derecha sobre el corazón, estoy esperando, bien, ahora brindemos por nuestro derecho a sentir sin importar cualquier cosa que otros opinen (apreciaría mucho si no te burlas de mí).

Adiós, cuídate mucho, por favor (o me aseguraré que Irlanda lo haga por ti).

 

Atte. Alguien que promete estar para ti en cualquier momento que lo necesites

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "...no podemos medir el dolor, que lo que siente alguien nunca será menos importante que lo que siente alguien más. El dolor es dolor y no tenemos derecho a hacer pequeño lo que sienten los demás..." (Ocho lugares que me recuerdan a ti, A. Villarreal)
> 
> Tuve la oportunidad de conocer al autor y platiqué un poquito sobre esta frase con él y de lo importante que fue para mí, al final, cuando firmó mi libro puso en la dedicatoria lo siguiente, y yo, como Louis, se las regalo...  
> [Por su derecho a sentir](https://em.wattpad.com/b2f265ac30d09c7ae20c605ebd18e34a4930d201/68747470733a2f2f73332e616d617a6f6e6177732e636f6d2f776174747061642d6d656469612d736572766963652f53746f7279496d6167652f7067317a64705342316d54644d513d3d2d3433393334373136302e313464303735356162363738623434643536323031393634323334352e6a7067?s=fit&w=1280&h=1280)


	11. Carta 10: Halo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Halo](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Sl4MJ2wy91M)

Junio 2

 

Tú sí que sabes cómo sorprenderme, Harry Styles. Pensé que botarías la carta de ayer, y me dirías que me pierda, por no decir más, pero no. Según fuentes confiables, tú como que te volviste loco y echaste a todos para poder leer en paz; y la sonrisa que tenías después ¡dios! Te veías guapísimo (confieso que alguien me envió una foto, lo siento).

Por si fuera poco, los tweets que me dejaste me llevaron a los cielos. Genuinamente pensé que al fin escaparía de tu encanto, pero sí que sabes cómo mantenerme enganchado a ti. Oh, antes de que lo olvide, sí, adivinaste las canciones anteriores (realmente no era difícil, así que yo obtengo puntos extras por ser bueno contigo), deja de hacer berrinche, Harold que no estoy ignorándote, no podría ni queriendo.

Oye, nada de lo que escribí ayer era con la intención de reprocharte algo; lo que dije sobre ser un poco idiota no era para que lo tomaras  _tan_ personal, pero si quieres saber te contaré (eso no cambia lo que me provocas).

Conozco a Zayn, soy uno de sus amigos; como puedes deducir, por lo que te he contado, los dos hacemos arte y en ocasiones nos apoyamos con nuestros proyectos (aunque él con el club de visuales no tiene que pelearse por conseguir colaboradores, quién lo diría). Mi punto es, que yo quise alejarme muchas veces de ti, y cuando finalmente me había decidido a decirte algo, Zayn y Niall se conocieron, recuerdo que todos los chicos se rieron y no le daban ni una semana. Nos sorprendieron a todos.

Creo que puedes deducir qué pasó a partir de ahí,. A ti no te gustaba Zayn para Irlanda; él estaba enojado todo el tiempo, le iba mal en clases, incluso una vez lastimó su mano en una práctica de  _skate_ por estar distraído. Fuiste una de las principales razones por las que su relación casi fracasa, incluso si no había iniciado.

Estabas contra él y todos sus amigos eran automáticamente el enemigo a vencer, era muy lógico para mí 1) tener miedo de decirte lo que sentía y que me mandaras a la mierda sin oportunidad alguna; y 2) estar enfadado conmigo mismo por estar traicionando a un amigo.

Si me preguntas cuándo deseé con más fuerza que desaparecieras de mi vida, ese año es sin duda lo más difícil que me has hecho pasar. Todo en mi interior gritaba que era incorrecto sentirme de esa forma. Y te detesté y me detesté por no poder evitarlo.

No quiero entrar en muchos detalles, porque al final del día ellos están juntos y felices, y ustedes como que se agradan, tal vez nunca sean los mejores amigos, pero arreglaron sus diferencias por Niall y eso creo que hizo un poco que volvieras al camino de la gracia ante mis ojos.

Ya sabes que tienes un efecto en mí para mantenerme alrededor, hagas lo que hagas; eso debería ser una cosa mala, pero no se siente así. Contigo nunca se siente como si algo fuera un error. Espero que no tomes esto como un reproche, solo quería aclarar esto, ves, sigo enganchado a ti como tú a mis cartas.  

 Algún día me gustaría saber qué es lo que piensas sinceramente de todo lo que te estoy contando, porque algunos pensarían que doy miedo.

Tengo mis últimos exámenes el lunes, pasaré estudiando y terminando proyectos desde hoy; lo bueno es que tal vez el siguiente fin te encuentre en alguna fiesta, no lo sé, me he convertido en un chico de biblioteca (y siempre he sido alguien de videojuegos y tv), así que no esperes realmente que esté entre la multitud, porque a lo mejor ni siquiera me animo a ir. Diviértete tú de todas formas. 

 

Atte. Alguien que se aferra a ti hasta en lo más profundo de su piel

 

P.S. Me alegra que estés bien después de lo de ayer.


	12. Carta 11: No puedo evitar enamorarme de ti

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Can't Help Falling In Love With You](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_q18w0tyQ_Q)

Junio 5

 

Hola, Harold, ¿lo pasaste bien? Yo estudié un poco (lo cierto es que nunca he sido alguien que se queme las pestañas), el sábado fui secuestrado por algunos amigos y pase la tarde jugando FIFA; el domingo estuve con mis hermanas y mi mamá compró pizza para todos. Oh, y en mi examen diría que me fue bastante bien. ¿Qué por qué te cuento todo esto?

¡Prácticamente desapareciste!

Claro que no tienes por qué actualizar tus redes, pero esperaba alguna reacción a la última carta. Ni siquiera Zayn pudo sacar algo productivo de Niall y... ¿Sabes?, soborno a Zayn, no fingiré más que él no es, en su mayoría, quien me mantiene al día de lo que le cuentas a Niall, todos sabemos que Irlanda puede ser poco discreto; y todos sabemos que no te atreverías a cuestionarlo porque...

Lo siento, era justo lo que quería evitar, no supe que algo iba mal hasta que vi tu "fui un imbécil, cierto?", lo cual sí, ya lo habíamos establecido, pero ¿y eso qué?

Los hombres sabios dicen que los tontos se apresuran, los dos sabemos que el tonto aquí soy yo, sin embargo me estás quitando el puesto. Yo ya lo superé, créeme que si tuviera algo de rencor hacia ti, jamás habría hecho esto. Zayn lo superó, y nuestros amigos. Todos están perfectamente bien conmigo haciendo el ridículo de esta forma (bueno, tal vez Zayn crea que soy demasiado genial para ti, pero, no importa), incluso él me ayuda.

Algunas cosas están destinadas a suceder, y yo de verdad pienso que antes o ahora yo no habría podido evitar caer por ti. Te detesté mucho durante un tiempo, y eso no va a cambiar, así como tampoco lo hará esto que siento.

Por favor no te conviertas en la reina del drama (que ese puesto lo tengo ganado) y disfruta de lo que tenemos, porque no será eterno, y yo quiero alargarlo tanto como sea posible. No seas cabeza dura, por favor.

Zayn y Niall, y Liam te perdonaron, ¿qué más podemos pedir tú y yo? Piénsalo Harry, y tal vez pueda prometer un encuentro anónimo el siguiente viernes.

Adiós, Extraño, no quiero perturbarte más, así que cortare ahora; aclara tu enrulada cabecita, por favor.

 

Atte. Alguien que te entregaría la vida a cambio de sostener tu mano.


	13. Carta 12: Un cielo lleno de estrellas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [A Sky Full of Stars](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9Fnr52MPprk)

Junio 6

 

Eres la persona más testaruda que conozco, Harry Styles. Si te digo que todo quedó atrás, lo hizo. Tal vez debí haber omitido mis últimas tres cartas, pero eso no habría cambiado ni lo que sentí entonces, ni lo que siento ahora.

Sí, puede que tuviera una lucha interna entre lo que quería y lo que debería sentir, pero eso nos llevó a donde estamos hoy; seguramente tú estás haciendo demasiado grande las cosas, pero te olvidas que ya fue. No puedes cambiarlas, y yo no te pediría que lo hicieras si pudiera retroceder el tiempo, ¿sabes por qué? Te lo diré, pero debes prometer que elevaras ancla y seguirás tu camino que, curiosamente, también es el mío.

Bien, puede que durante un año tuvieras una actitud bastante hostil hacia Zayn y su círculo social, y que esa pelea con Liam solo incrementara la idea de alejarme de ti, sin embargo lo que aprendí de eso es lo siguiente (y voy a enumerarlo como si fuera un crío por el mero hecho que me gusta hacer listas). Aquí voy:

1.- Defendiste a Jeff sobre todo argumento razonable, incluso cuando el tipo fue un hipócrita que manipulaba la situación, lo que prueba que eres leal con los tuyos; lo cual es algo difícil de ver hoy día (me alegro que te dieras cuenta la clase de persona que en realidad es Jeff, lo que nos lleva a la segunda lección).

2.- Aprendes de tus errores y tienes el suficiente coraje para dar tu brazo a torcer (y por favor no vuelvas a hacer esto tan literal, porque honestamente no sé qué tan saludable sea que tú y Zayn accedieron a agredirse físicamente solo para saciar ¿qué cosa?). Mi punto es que me alegra no seas tan testarudo como estás siendo ahora.

3.- Descubrí que no eres alienígena o un ser de otro planeta, es una broma así que por favor ríete. Hablando en serio, me alegra saber que no eres perfecto, claro que en mi cielo estrellado lo eres, aún así es bueno ser consciente que podrías decepcionarme en cualquier momento.

4.- ¿Qué por qué el punto anterior es bueno? Simple, ya me destrozaste un poco y sigo aquí; así que vamos, hazme pedazos, no me importa; así como tampoco lo hace cuando la mayoría del tiempo alumbras la oscuridad en mi cielo, o lo hiciste antes; ahora es constantemente brillante y mucho de eso es gracias a ti.

Listo, te conté mis razones para no odiarte; válidas o no, son mías, así que por favor respétalas, es lo único que te pido. Hagamos una tregua y dejemos de juzgarnos; además accediste a seguir hablándome (o lo que sea), por lo que te debo un encuentro... Así que abre bien los ojos, Harold, que no te lo pondré fácil.

 

Atte. Alguien que ve en tus ojos un cielo lleno de estrellas 


	14. Carta 13: La única excepción

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [The Only Exception](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=veAXEW8dqdQ)

Junio 8

 

¿Cómo te atreves a dejarme esperando todo un día? Por un momento, que se sintió eterno, pensé que estabas abandonándonos, Styles, ¿crees que estoy tomándome muchas libertades?

Lo siento si es así, es solo que Grimshaw no dejó de quejarse de Niall durante nuestro... eso no importa; según tu "agradable" amigo Irlanda casi pierde los estribos debido a tu mal genio y que no le permitiste llegar a su cita de ayer por la noche con Zayn (quien por cierto también está enojado). Pude haber interpretado mal las cosas, si no fuera por lo sutil de tus mensajes de esta mañana.

Me alegra descubrir que estás inmerso en este juego de canciones (me encanta tu elección por cierto), y tal vez ni siquiera pensante en mí cuando publicaste eso, pero yo definitivamente creo que mereces el riesgo.

¿A qué?

A quedarme, como cada día desde que me di cuenta que esto no era un enamoramiento normal, pero supongo que Irlanda tiene razón y todos tenemos excepciones ¿no es así? (aunque estoy seguro que él se refiere a la película y no a la canción). Me gusta pensar que puedo ser la tuya.

Tú eres la mía, con esas camisas floreadas y botas desgastadas, cabello corto o largo. La verdad no importa, incluso cuando estoy consciente de que tarde o temprano te marcharás, o lo haré yo. Son inevitables los tiempos del destino, y el nuestro parece que está escrito.

Pero disfrutemos el ahora que, desde donde yo lo veo, está siendo fantástico.

Por cierto, Nick mencionó que uno de los grupos que contrataste para el festival que organizas con tu comité canceló; sé que ni Niall, Greg ni el otro de tus amigos pueden hacerse cargo para el miércoles, pues tengo la solución. Se llama Gabrielle, es una chica increíble y talentosísima, estoy seguro que le encantaría ayudarte; siempre que puede ayuda al club de teatro. Búscala mañana durante el tercer periodo en la sala de música, dirá que sí.

Espero saber de ti muy pronto, por ahora diviértete y no desaparezcas otra vez, que yo no he olvidado nuestro trato.

 

Atte. Alguien que está por creer que puede ser tu excepción


	15. Carta 14: El indicado

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [The One](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gFIFIKv40iA)

Junio 9

 

Así que ahora también te gustan las listas, Harold, es bastante atrevido de tu parte poner nombres al azar de los  _amigos_  de Zayn, ¿son acaso todos los que conoces o solo los que te desearíais que fueran yo?

Calvin, Liam, Borhan, Daniel, Tom, Matt, Greg; puede o no que mi nombre esté entre tus opciones, sin embargo debo señalar que hay dos errores en tu selección: L y G... estoy seguro que dejé claro que no soy ninguno de ellos; como sea, aún tienes algunos nombres que descartar.

Tengo la idea perfecta para eso, Irlanda me ha invitado (junto con el resto de los chicos de Zayn, como suele llamarnos) a su presentación de mañana en la noche, estoy dispuesto a ir y cumplir mi promesa. Por supuesto que no te diré quién soy ¿qué habría de divertido entonces?

La buena noticia para ti es que ya tienes una lista preliminar, debo confesar que estoy un poco asustado con eso, ¿me descubrirás al primer vistazo? O ¿seré uno más en la multitud que no obtiene tu atención?

Sabes, las películas lo ponen más sencillos, una simple mirada y todo encaja como piezas de rompecabezas; tristemente esto es la vida real, las corazonadas no existen y puede que yo no sea exactamente lo que estás buscando.

No voy a dejarte sin embargo, iré a ese bar y veré cómo resulta todo, y déjame te advierto de una vez que si todo va mal para mí, continuaré con esto hasta el día que las vacaciones llamen a tu puerta y debamos detenernos.

No me extenderé más por ahora, si quiero estar listo para nuestro esperado encuentro (no olvides que es anónimo, de mi parte al menos), debo apresurarme en terminar algunos proyectos que tengo pendientes.

Tal vez estoy emocionándome más de la cuenta, pero hasta mañana, Extraño.

 

Atte. Alguien que anhela hacer que tu corazón sienta como en verano


	16. Carta 15: La forma como te ves esta noche

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [The Way You Look Tonight](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qvsJaozlwDI)

Junio 12

 

Algún día cuando el mundo esté triste y muy frío, sentiré un resplandor simplemente al pensar en ti y la forma en que luces esta noche. O la noche del sábado en este caso.

Sabes, me trajo buenos recuerdos, aunque no tuvimos mucha oportunidad de hablar (estabas un poco distraído, Harold); pero a penas entré en ese bar, muy buen sitio por cierto, y te vi allí con las luces del escenario detrás de ti contorneando tu silueta, esa sonrisa floja que te marca el hoyuelo izquierdo y la mano de siempre peinando tu cabello (del mismo modo que hacías cuando lo llevabas largo), y esos pantalones ajustados que ¡santo cielo!

Y esa camisa de seda rosa pálido que te encanta (sé que es seda porque tomé una optativa de impresión en tela y tapiz, y era sorprendentemente divertida). Eras sencillamente la persona más guapa del universo.

Justo como la primera vez que me hablaste, no como al chico raro que aparecía en todos lados y del que no recordabas el nombre. No. Sino uno de los chicos de Zayn.

Recuerdo que fue en el último cumpleaños de Irlanda, yo le había rogado a todos que no me obligaran a ir, pero por alguna razón para Niall era importante, por lo que también lo fue para Zee, así que fui. Tuve tanto miedo que me miraras diferente a como lo habías hecho hasta entonces, cuando no sabías que era amigo de él, sin embargo, como tantas veces, me sorprendiste.

Fue después de darle nuestra felicitación a Irlanda que apareciste a su lado, vistiendo ¿adivina qué? Sí. Pantalones ajustados y esa camisa rosa pálido. Me sorprendí tanto al verte con el cabello corto, Grimmy dijo que perdiste una apuesta (creo saber lo que perdiste ese día). Y cuando llegó mi turno, resultó que recordabas mi nombre, claro que también sabías el de Liam y... y el de los otros, por poco y meto la pata, es que estoy feliz. Mucho.

Sé que no debería ser la gran cosa, pero para mí lo fue, darme cuenta que no era tan invisible para ti, que al menos te había ayudado las suficientes veces para que lo hicieras; debo decirte que comencé a escribir esto apenas he llegado a mi casa, para no olvidar nada, así que perdona cualquier tontería que haya dicho o esté por decir.

Del uno al diez qué tan patético crees que soy. Sé honesto.

Otra cosa que recordé fue que en esa ocasión también bailamos en grupo y tuve la fortuna de estar a tu lado durante una canción, justo como el sábado; me contaste sobre Gabrielle, en realidad lo gritaste a todos, pero al final para mí es lo mismo. Me hubiera gustado platicar más contigo, pero eres un adicto al trabajo, tienes que decirle a Irlanda que no puedes hacerte cargo de cada presentación que tenga su banda si quieres mantener tu cabello para cuando tengas treinta y tantos, y no estoy seguro que tanto puedas gustarme estando calvo.

Lo pasé increíble y, desde donde estaba acompañando a Greg, Liam y compañía (incluso Grimmy y yo cruzamos algunas palabra); puedo decir que también lo hiciste una vez tus responsabilidades terminaron; tu sonrisa y esa forma en que arrugas la nariz, no como haces cuando algo no te gusta, sino cuando tratas de controlar la risa y mantienes rascando la punta de la nariz (conoces alguna palabra para decir nariz, no me gusta sonar repetitivo, si tienes una mejor opción por favor dímelo). Lo hiciste constantemente, con Nick y Niall sobre todo, también cuando creíste que era Calvin, lamento desilusionarte.

Debo irme a dormir, pero mantén tu encanto ¿puedes?, quiero conservar estos recuerdos intactos tanto como me sea posible. Hasta mi siguiente carta, Harold.

 

Atte. Alguien que con cada mirada, sonrisa y palabra que das tomas un poco más mi tonto corazón

 

P.S. Suerte con el festival, estoy ansioso por ver descubrir qué tan bien lo has hecho x.


	17. Carta 16: Mamma mia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Mamma Mia](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6OwPHD61Y3s)

Junio 13

 

No sé qué tienes que me haces perder el control una y otra vez, y no importa cuántas veces me diga que será la última, mueves un dedo y estoy a tu merced. ¿Quieres saber qué hiciste ahora? Es una historia divertida, si es que funciona. Todavía no lo sé porque son como las seis de la mañana y debo llegar al SS antes de las ocho, si no quiero meterme en problemas.

Si estás leyendo esto, significa que funcionó, así que te cuento. Supe por Gabrielle que apenas y tuviste tiempo para encontrarte con ella y planear su presentación (está muy emocionada por cierto); y creo que puedo confirmar esto, ya que estaba segurísimo que podría pasarme un rato por el festival, pero ya sabes cómo son los cierres de semestre para los que tienen obligaciones con las oficinas administrativas. Además, puede o no que Irlanda mandara a Zayn a tu taquilla a recoger tus cosas (y por supuesto que no hizo énfasis en recoger mi carta).

Así que estoy previendo que mi día sea igual de ocupado que el tuyo, y debo asegurarme que mi carta llegue a ti sin ningún contratiempo; no conozco el plan que tienes para esta semana, pero sé que debes de pasar por la oficina de Amanda (o la señora Collins como la mayoría la conoce) y recoger el folio con las autorizaciones del día, así que  _voilà_.

Normalmente no tendría por qué pasar por allí un día como hoy, pero me las arreglaré para estar ahí sin que nadie sospeche (estoy seguro que lo hice).

No es la primera vez que uso mi encanto con el personal administrativo (no sé qué tienen conmigo, pero han sido bastante agradables a lo largo de los años y admito que me ha servido mucho). ¿Quién podría pensar que el trabajo extraescolar realmente serviría de algo?

Y no me refiero al que haces tú con la junta escolar, o Nick y Greg en la radio universitaria, por supuesto que tenemos aéreas afines, pero mientras ellos están durante la acción consiguiendo la información yo a veces tengo que hacer milagros con lo que consiguen, por no hablar de las horas de edición, aunque no me quejo.

Además vi que le pediste a Grimmy que se asegurara de incluir algunas canciones en el  _playlist_ , ayer tuve que ponerme de acuerdo con ellos (me refiero a Greg también) para cosas, y hoy voy a estar bastante ocupado siguiéndoles las pista, solo espero que tu amigo no se comporte como un grano en el culo, porque no hay nadie que pueda suplirme el día de hoy. ¿Y a qué venía todo esto?

¡Claro!

¡Abba nos gusta a los dos! Seguramente a ti por ese estilo de  _hipster_  que tienes; a mí, por otro lado, me atraparon por el musical. Sí, soy un  _freak_  del teatro musical, culpable. Jamás he participado, no como un personaje real, pero hago lo que puedo. Entonces... te reto a que descubras mi inspiración de esta mañana lluviosa, tú, mi problemático chico.

Espero que tu día sea fascinante, deséame un buen día, una sonrisa tuya me hace olvidar incluso a la más frustrante compañía. No te burles de mi desgracia.

Mucha suerte. Come bien, y evita perder el control.

 

Atte. Alguien que no puede escapar de este juego(y tampoco quiere hacerlo) 


	18. Carta 17: No me rompas el corazón

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Don't Go Braking My Heart](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rfH3RepxBew)

Junio 14

 

¡El profesor Julian! ¿Cómo te atreves, Harold? A pesar de que es un tipo fantástico me ofende que pienses que soy esa clase de hombre; además, dudo que el profesor de música califique como "uno de los chicos de Zayn" si somos honestos. ¡Y claro que estuvo en la presentación de Irlanda!, pero  _uuh_ , es el director de su carrera y del club de música. Y sí, es acertado pensar que tiene alguna clase de encanto para echarse en la bolsa a Amanda y a las otras mujeres, pero, ¿en serio te gustaría que fuera él?

Casi rompes mi corazón.

Pensaba que a estas alturas era algo imposible, pero tú siempre me sorprendes, joven Styles, estoy un poco perturbado también, si puedo decirlo. Aunque eso me lleva a pensar que te gustan los tipos mayores... Espera ¿cuál es tu mínimo? ¡Cuarenta! No estoy seguro de poder llegar a tu tipo. ¡Estoy arruinado! Me rindo.

Solo bromeo, espero que lo sepas. Bueno no con lo de romper mi corazón, por favor no lo hagas, como que tienes ese poder sobre mí desde el momento en que me chocaste o  _no_ ,  _no_ ,  _no_... desde el momento en que chocaste con la chica. ¡Wow! Tu vida sí que es bastante accidentada, Harold, ¿debería preocuparme?

Deberías decirme que no porque ya tengo suficiente con pasar mi semana en la "agradable" compañía de Grimshaw, bueno no solo nosotros, hay mucha gente que va y viene en esa cabina, pero entiendes a lo que me refiero.

Y por cierto, tuve un poco de tiempo para apreciar los  _flyers_  que hicieron este año para el festival; Jesy hizo un trabajo impresionante, ¿no es así? Me habría encantado ayudar, pero decidí tomar demasiadas responsabilidades en el último año y no podría haber lidiado con todo, al final ella y Scott hicieron un trabajo brillante.

El año pasado, sin embargo, sí que di mi opinión; Jamie se encargó del proyecto, yo solo fui una especie de mentor, primer año en el equipo y con su talento nato no me necesitaba realmente, pero políticas son políticas; yo no tuve esa suerte, me inscribí porque estuve a punto de suspender Diseño Editorial I y necesitaba práctica (Liam fue el que dijo que sería buena idea), al final terminé amándolo y soy muy bueno una vez que supero el bloqueo inicial. Me gustaría mostrarte, pero en el dibujo a mano alzada no soy bueno y puede que si te digo los proyectos que hice para la universidad me delate, así que nos quedaremos deseándolo.

Oye, Greg me invitó a fiesta que darán el viernes, en realidad fue una invitación abierta, pero insistió en que debería ir, puede que lo esté considerando, tengo una semana libre antes de entregar los proyectos de las asignaturas que no logré acreditar en el periodo regular. ¿Tú irás? He escuchado que Nick y su grupo hacen fiestas épicas. Tal vez sea una buena opción para dejar salir todo el estrés que estás acumulando.

Espero no estarte aburriendo, no he sabido mucho de ti desde el lunes, si no fuera por Irlanda estaría pensando que eres de esos que se cansan y huyen sin avisar (aunque realmente ¿cómo podrías ser tú el que huye?). Ten un día impresionante, deja de pensar que tengo cuarenta que lastimas mi ego, espero poder escribirte otra de estas antes de la siguiente semana (y que tú tengas tiempo).

No te mantengas tan ocupado, Harold, lo estás haciendo increíble, lo prometo. Cuídate, que tienes la chispa que enciende mis días enteros.

 

Atte. Alguien que dese el primer momento te entregó la llave que puede romperle el corazón


	19. Carta 18: Celos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Jealous](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0-SYKhmNXGQ)

Junio 15

 

Tienes razón, claro que debo preocuparme por tus accidentes ¿semanales o mensuales? No lo especificaste en los tweets, pero eres el chico Bambi después de todo, así que hay que mantener la guardia. Eres hilarante, Harry, y en realidad lo creo.

Y no eres tonto al estar celoso de Greg, quiero decir sí es ridículo estar celoso de él y yo, hubo algo al principio, pero terminó antes de que pudiera considerarse una cosa; solo somos buenos amigos. ¡No te atrevas a preguntarle por mí porque me debe la vida! Jamás te diría algo.

Respecto a lo de tener celos de alguien que ni siquiera has visto (lo que no es del todo preciso, pero lo dejaré pasar por ahora), no es estúpido. ¡Mírame! O imagíname. He tenido celos por tanto tiempo a causa de ti que ya perdí cuenta de las veces que me sentí patético por sentir eso de alguien que ni mi nombre sabía, con el tiempo te volviste el chico de las piernas largas, Bambi. El entusiasta de los comités, al que todos adoraban; más tarde tuviste nombre y amigos y profesores, y la lista podría seguir.

Yo me convertía en el hombre verde en cada ocasión que le sonreías a alguien, porque deseaba con todo mi ser que fueran mías. Que fueran provocadas por mí. O, incluso, que fuera yo la razón de ellas.

De las personas a tu alrededor que escuchaban tus  _gracias_ ,  _por_   _favor_  y  _de_   _nada_ ; de cualquier palabra que saliera de tus labios, porque eran tuyas y, aunque las estuvieras regalando al mundo, había sido tuyas, eso es mucho más de lo que yo he sido.

_Tan_  celoso de aquellos que conociste y guardaste su nombre en tu memoria; incluso de quienes te lastimaron porque, de cierto forma, significa que les concediste una parte de tu corazón (sé que sueno cruel, pero lo he pensado).

Y mientras pasa el tiempo y te conozco un poco más mis celos no disminuyen, quiero ser Irlanda y todos tus amigos cercanos con quienes compartes secretos, tu familia que te ha tenido desde el primer momento que llegaste al mundo; o ese chico de cabello oscuro a quien haces sonrojar cuando le cuentas chistes bobos.

Podría decirte que ahora eso terminó, que hay un espacio de tu vida solo para mí, pero entonces tenemos el espacio que nos mantiene en aceras paralelas. El tiempo que está contigo y conmigo, pero jamás nos junta sino al contrario, cada segundo es un instante más que nuestras vidas se apartan.

¿Qué si es tonto sentir esta bola de emociones agridulces que se forma en el estómago y se desperdiga por toda la espina dorsal llegando a los pies y a las manos y a la cabeza por un desconocido? No lo es. Es como el dolor, es normal y está bien sentirlos, mientras no se adueñe de tu vida; descuida que los míos no controlan la mía.

¿Qué si me alegra que tengas celos por mí? No en realidad, ni tú ni yo podemos asegurar que son hacía el chico que gusta demasiado de ti, en lugar de la idea de las cartas de alguien que elige agotar su tiempo en ti (pero en realidad sí sabemos). No me malinterpretes, me gustaría provocarte celos, sí, pero de la clase de los te provoca la gente que te importa. Aún y con todo eso no eres ridículo o patético o idiota. Eres dulce y lo aprecio. Mucho.

Cuídate chico Bambi, o puedo incluso ponerme celoso del piso que bese tu lindo rostro de aquí en más.

 

Atte. Alguien celoso de la lluvia, el viento y el sol que están más cerca de tu piel de lo que yo alguna vez he estado


	20. Carta 19: Quiero que me quieras

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [I Want You to Want](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-SpB6F6JgQQ)

Junio 16

Hey, mi intención de ayer era sonar relajado y casual, pero al final creo que fui demasiado intenso y melancólico, espero no haberte asustado, Styles.

Me alegra verte sonreír después de casi una semana sin toparme contigo y en la que escuché que casi pierdes la cabeza. Estabas inclinado junto al escenario hablando con Niall, quien lo hizo impresionante como siempre; en definitiva un gran cierre para el estupendo trabajo que hicieron con el festiva (espero se cumplieran sus objetivos).

Hoy por fin pude escaparme un rato y no solo ver, sino también disfrutar de lo que todos han hablado durante la semana; en algún punto me pareció que había un toque de película hollywoodense (una de mis favoritas de hecho) si soy honesto.

Es que todo fue tan irreal, el clima perfecto, con ese sol brillante y cálido que es raro ver en las mañanas de junio, los colores brillantes en la ropa de la gente, era como estar en la playa en verano, y debo agregar que esa camisa azul a cuadros te sienta muy bien, va perfecta con el concepto que se desarrolló en mi cabeza. Hice algunas fotos tuyas, sé que suena raro, pero no pude evitarlo (estaba ahí mezclándome sin atraer la atención ni de mis amigos), me encantaría que pudieras verlas.

Te propongo algo, si adivinas la película te haré un dibujo, aunque sea uno pequeñito, y tal vez (si incluyes la canción del día que es parte de la película) también puedo mostrarte una de las fotos; creo que es un estupendo trato, de hecho creo que estoy siendo demasiado accesible, pero lo mereces por el día tan divertido que me hiciste pasar. Sé que tu intención no era yo exclusivamente, y que ni siquiera sabes cómo es exactamente que lo hiciste, pero es como ese poema de las sonrisas de ese tipo francés (en realidad no es francés, pero a cualquiera lo tomaría con la guardia baja al respecto); dice algo como vivir de esas sonrisas que tú, o él o ella, te regalan, incluso cuando no fueron intencionadas y ni siquiera el destinatario era uno.

En un rato me iré a la fiesta de Greg, y ahora estoy pensando en alguna forma de entregarte esto, qué digo, primero debo encontrar una manera de llevar la carta sin que sea vista o se maltrate, no quería escribir algo sin ver el cierre del festival y después me fue imposible alcanzarte antes de que te fueras; pero quiero que tengas esto, así que trato de solucionarlo.

Estoy usando mi mejor ropa, lo cual la vuelve poco práctica para esconder cosas; pero hoy quiero ser descarado, así que trataré de llamar tu atención, quiero. No... necesito saber si alguna parte de ti le gusta algo de lo que el yo real es. No estoy creyendo que de pronto vendrás a rogarme ser tu cita, pero sería lindo saber que te gusto aunque sea un poquito.

Voy a ser fiel a mi estilo y seré tan sutil como pueda con respecto a mi identidad secreta de repartidor de cartas, pero la persona detrás de mi identidad secreta puede que quiera dejarse ver por ti un poquito.

Gracia por darle un giro interesante a mi semana, Harold. Espero tus reacciones, por favor no te las guardes.

Atte. Alguien a quien le gustaría ser amado por ti

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Vivo de una sonrisa que usted no supo cuándo me donó"
> 
> Renato Leduc


	21. Carta 20: Derrumbe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Landslide](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=K_PQ4fRQ5Kc)

Junio 19

 

Derribaste una vez más mis planes; lamento mucho que la semana tan agitada que tuviste finalmente te haya pasado factura y enfermaras. Si ya leíste la otra carta, sabes que mi intención era hacerla llegar la noche del viernes, cuando no te presentaste me sentí desilusionado porque había tomado el valor suficiente para forzar una especie de encuentro, supongo que las cosas pasan por algo. Traté de encontrar otra forma de darte la carta, pero mis recursos no llegan a tanto. Lo sé, es sorprendente.

Así que hoy tienes dos cartas, ya no hay posibilidad de que interactuemos, pero aún puedes adivinar la canción y te mostraré la foto, si estás dispuesto.

Sabes, estaba un poco cohibido sobre seguir haciendo esto, después del fiasco que fue mi plan anterior, pero una de tus canciones favoritas (que ahora es también de las mías) me dio una clase de visión y pude entender algunas cosas sobre esto. Eres la montaña que siempre tuve miedo de escalar (no que me dé miedo, pero usaré las referencias musicales de siempre para facilitarnos las cosas), sin embargo ahora aquí estoy en camino a la cima.

No ha sido  _tan_  difícil una vez que di los primeros pasos, se podría decir que ahora estoy siendo conducido por la inercia del viaje. El problema vino cuando mis amigos me dijeron que estaba siendo infantil, ya sabes, yo me sentí realizado porque había tomado las riendas de mi vida y entonces llegan y me dicen que en definitiva no estaba comportándome como un adulto. Lo que fue un golpe duro, pero tal vez tenían razón.

Somos adultos y se supone que hablamos y resolvemos nuestros conflictos, y yo no podía hacerlo cara a cara, al menos hasta el viernes pasado, sin embargo todo cayó antes de tiempo. Supongo que estoy arriba de la colina esperando. Descubriendo los cambios que mi vida ha dado desde el día uno a este momento, y pensando hasta qué punto quiero que algo pase. Y lo cierto es que no queda mucho que pueda decirte sobre mí sin ser repetitivo.

Así que a partir de ahora te contaré cosas al azar, o eso espero hacer (no es que antes tuviera una lista, pero había cosas que necesitaba hacerte saber), mientras decido que estoy listo para enfrentarme a ti. Cara a cara. Estar seguro que quiero ser encontrado sin importar las consecuencias. Espero que tú también lo estés para ese entonces, calma, que no te estoy pidiendo que firmes un contrato de lo que sea. Solo ser nosotros sin cartas ni mensajeros de por medio y hablar, como la gente normal lo hace.

Como sé que la canción de hoy es de tus favoritas, y no es ningún secreto, lo justo es decir que no conocía a la banda, era algo que sin ti seguramente no habría escuchado nunca (muchas gracias por eso). Quiero saber si pudieras elegir una canción que amas, pero no está en ninguna de tus  _playlist_  habituales ¿cuál escoges? Yo sin avergonzarme elijo "You're all that I want", me introdujo a un mundo completamente distinto al que estaba acostumbrado, y no permitiré que te burles, porque amo todos los cambios que vinieron a raíz de esa etapa. Tu turno.

Dos cartas en un día, ese número está jugando con nosotros, Harold. Espero que estés mejorando y pueda seguir con eso un poco más. Que tu semana sea muy interesante xx.

 

Atte. Alguien que desea encontrar tu reflejo junto al suyo en las colinas cubiertas de nieve que escala


	22. Carta 21: Nadie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [No One](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7N8CIwb-SPE)

Junio 20

 

 _¡Al carajo todos!_  Gran forma de decirlo, Styles, sobreviviré mientras sienta que hago lo correcto, ¿no es así? "I will survive", buena elección de canción, estuve a punto de incluirla como la canción del día, pero tu siguiente comentario me hizo reconsiderarlo. Hay otra con la que puedo identificarme y retratar el regocijo que sentí que me defendieras sobre la opinión de mis amigos, por lo que aquí estamos dos canciones en una carta.

Y el dos vuelve. Somos realmente repetitivos, chico Bambi. Me estoy decepcionando de nuestra falta de ingenio.

Me alegra que te gustaran mis cartas, no te lamentes por lo del viernes pasado, por algo pasan las cosas; y como mi mamá dice "cosas mejores vendrán cuando en el oscuro cielo, luna y estrellas iluminen nuestro camino", no sé quién se lo dijo, pero creo que es acertado. Me gusta pensar que así funciona la vida.

Yo no me preocuparía sobre analizando la situación, hasta ahora todo ha salido mejor de lo esperado; seguramente es por mi anhelo de llevar a término la misión que me he propuesto, o si me pongo romántico, pretenderé que lo quieres tanto como yo. Puedo hacer esto por siempre mientras estés dispuesto a aceptarlo. Aceptarme.

Y hey, el trabajo duro no disminuye ni siquiera porque el final de semestre se acerca, hoy pasé gran parte del día en el estudio de impresión; resultó que las fotografías del festival ya fueron seleccionadas para la revista universitaria y hay una donde puedes verte con la camisa azul (no es muy buena, lo que es una lástima), pero eso nos lleva a que, en el sentido estricto de nuestro trato, no adivinaste la referencia a la película, ni la canción; aunque sí estaba en tus opciones, por lo que decidí incluir el dibujo. Es una tontería, pero es lo mejor que puedo hacer sin sentirme avergonzado de mis habilidades (tal vez debí pedirle a Zayn o Liam que lo hicieran por mí, ¿podría considerarse como trampa?).

Pero al carajo todo, ¿no? Me muero porque veas lo que yo vi, así que ¡ding, ding, ding!  _Felicidades_ , has ganado una fotografía tuya también, donde luces  _increíble_ , espero no te moleste que haya hecho algunas correcciones menores en el color; además de que me tomé la libertad de usar el estudio e imprimirte mi copia favorita. Así que ya puedes disfrutar de mi pequeño anexo. Puedes enmarcarla, ¡por favor hazlo!

No tengo mucho más para decir por hoy, pero espero con ansias el día de mañana, simplemente me encanta sentir que estamos acercándonos poco a poco. 

Adiós, Harry, cuídate mucho, estudia, trabaja en tus proyectos finales, y no te alteres demasiado, que nada es para siempre.

 

Atte. Alguien a quien tenerte cerca le hace hacer cosas maravillosa


	23. Carta 22: Valiente

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Brave](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jSLN28eMHjU)

Junio 21

 

Hola chico trabajólico, no sabía que también le hacías al teatro musical, interesante dato, Harold. No sé la razón, pero vi que estabas haciendo de acomodador o algo así en el auditorio; el señor Stevens siempre está agradecido por cualquier ayuda extra para terminar de colocar todo antes de un ensayo general.

Verte ahí entre la multitud trabajadora de viejos conocidos me trajo un cúmulo de buenas memorias. Ya sabes que me gusta el teatro, y que en un principio era esa clase de chico tímido al fondo de todo, sigo siendo el chico que se mezcla sin ser notado por la mayoría, pero mi punto es que en un principio estaba asustado de la universidad. La idea de ser adulto y arruinar mi vida y ser la imagen del fracaso de mis hermanas y una decepción para mi mamá. Eso llenaba mis pensamientos diarios. Y tenía que estar interactuando con un montón de personas por fines académicos. Era horrible.

Claro que fingí en muchas ocasiones que no me importaba y que podía manejar la situación, pero no lo disfrutaba mucho. Luego apareciste tú en el mapa y parecía que hacías cada actividad que te pusieran en frente sin temor a nada, así que tomé la  _inteligente_  decisión de llenarme de actividades con la finalidad de tener una oportunidad de conocernos (lo gracioso, si miras en retrospectiva, es que nuestro primer acercamiento real fue gracias a Niall y Zayn) y que vieras en mi una persona atrevida con la que valiera la pena pasar el rato.

No mentiré diciendo que lo tuve bajo control siempre, porque lo cierto es que muchas veces quise desaparecer y que nunca supieras de un perdedor como yo. La buena noticia es que a pesar de las actividades que odié, hubo otras que me encantaron  _tanto_  que aún sigo haciéndolas. El Club de Drama fue uno de ellos. No soy buen actor, pero una vez me animé y hablé con el señor Stevens, encontré una forma satisfactoria y divertida de ser parte de ese asombroso mundo.

No tenía ni idea de que la construcción de la escenografía fuera tan laboriosa y divertida, ni la importancia del concepto visual que cada obra necesita. Incluso llegué a ser suplente de un personajes en una ocasión, ¡y asistente del director!

Estar tras bambalinas es una experiencia ¡fascinante (aunque técnicamente eso no tiene sentido porque las bambalinas son las luces que cuelgan sobre el escenario)! El mundo del teatro es una experiencia única.

Ya no soy propiamente parte del equipo (ya te conté que tengo mucho trabajo extra este semestre), pero todavía hago mis rondas para ver en qué puedo ayudar. Fue agradable ver una cara tan bonita a la distancia; espero que tengas la intención de ir a alguna de las funciones.

Esto y otras cosas no las habría hecho sin tu aportación a la causa; antes me asustaba todo, pero fuiste mi motivo para continuar haciéndolo. Quería encontrarte, y al final encontré algo en mí que me gusta mucho. Soy persona más intrépida (sé que suena demasiado heroico, pero es una palabra increíble y apuesto a que le ganaría a cualquier sinónimo que se te ocurriera a ti). Además de tener todo ese valor y miedo acumulado en mi sistema, finalmente está viendo su culminación. Una muy interesante.

La vida no asusta tanto una vez comienzas a decir o hacer las cosas que quieres, lo más que puede suceder es que no lo logres, y creo que dicen que la oportunidades están a la vuelta de la esquina. ¿Serás acaso mi oportunidad a la vuelta de la esquina? O ¿seré la tuya? ¡Sonríe porque estoy jugando!

Estaría increíble verte mañana por el auditorio y saber tu opinión de "Sweeney Todd", y por cierto, me quedé esperando la reacción a mis regalos de ayer. Cuídate mucho, Harry xx.

 

Atte. Alguien sin tanto miedo a decirte todo lo que causas en él


	24. Carta 23: Hasta el final

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Til the End](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6wynKAQudw0)

Junio 26

 

Es oficialmente el último lunes de clases. ¿Estás emocionado? Yo un poco, no tengo planes para el verano, y después del maratónico semestre que tuve se siente extraño no tener compromisos.

Confieso que te he extrañado estos días, no he sabido de ti y era raro pensar en dejarte algo cuando iba a ciegas; además las funciones estuvieron a tope jueves y viernes y yo debía cubrirlas; ya sabes, ayudar en lo que hiciese falta; y por supuesto que tú tenías cosas que cumplir también.

Te vi en la función del viernes. Hablamos. No como una conversación real, pero intercambiamos más que un simple "hola", y fue demasiado bueno, considerando que ni siquiera Irlanda pudo decir mucho respecto a ti.

Algo que sí dijo, que salió totalmente contra toda predicción es que yo te gustaba. Antes. Cuando me conociste, algo sobre verme lindo, no estoy seguro. Irlanda estaba algo tocado, así que podría no ser nada.

Lo que me lleva a pensar que tal vez debí darme más crédito y hablarte en lugar de esconderme, tal vez mis cartas llegaron demasiado tarde. Ya ni siquiera sé qué debería decir o si tiene caso que siga enviándolas; no esperaba este giro en los acontecimientos. Ni siquiera tenía esperanza de gustarte ni que me encontraras, si soy honesto.

Para mi mala suerte Liam me recordó el mantra que me impuse cuando comencé la uni sobre terminar cada proyecto que comenzara (puedo ser bastante inconstante si me lo propongo), y luego Calvin dijo algo, no tan desalentador, y fue que solo me restan cinco días, así que... realmente no tengo nada que perder.

Lo haré.

No sé si puedas cambiar de opinión, pero haré lo que me propuse. Y lo haré bien. Y voy a seguir hasta el último día; sería un desperdicio después de más de un mes de correspondencia (quería usar esa palabra, se escucha como las cosas importantes deben sonar).

Así que es todo por hoy, prometo hacer de nuestra última semana algo inolvidable. Adiós, Harry.

 

Atte. Alguien que continuará tocando a tu puerta hasta que ya no tenga opción


	25. Carta 24: No sería genial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Would't It Be Nice](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4J8s4_zk928)

Junio 27

Así que en tu opinión sería increíble que pudiéramos estar así por siempre; en ese periodo cuando ya se hicieron todas las entregas finales, pero todavía no termina oficialmente el semestre y tampoco hay responsabilidades de adultos que tomar. Suena a algo que me gustaría. 

Me alegra saber que terminaste tus proyectos finales, yo aún tengo una entrega importantísima que hacer el viernes, si no fuera por eso probablemente pasaría el resto de mis días en la pista de  _skate_  con Zayn. ¿Tú qué harás?

¿Tienen listo todo lo de la fiesta de graduación? O ¿hay algún tipo de plan para lo que resta de la semana? No es increíble como todos saben que el final se acerca y dedican todo su tiempo en celebrar, ya que aún no podemos ser libres del todo. A veces odio al sistema académico y su organización. Es demasiada pérdida de tiempo.

Te imaginas aguardar hasta el siguiente miércoles para celebrar la ceremonia de graduados. Pobres chicos, debe ser frustrante tener que esperar para saber cómo seguirá su vida. Si fuera yo me quedaría por siempre aquí, así como tu amigo Nick, ¿hace cuánto debió terminar? Tomaría muchas fotografías, espero que ya tengas un marco para la tuya, por cierto.

Gracias por el cumplido; realmente tú fotografías genial, no hay mucho margen a equivocarse cuando eres el modelo. Sabes, ahora que lo pienso, me habría encantado que fueras el mío en todas las materias que necesité uno. Tal vez pueda considerarlo para próximos proyectos, ¿qué opinas? Solo fui modelo de Zayn en una ocasión y no fue cool, pero él se caracteriza por ser medio imbécil cuando dibuja, así que no sé qué tanto aplique esa descripción. Pienso que serías asombroso.

Oye, estoy un poco apurado y realmente hoy no tengo mucho qué decir, así que dejaré de torturarme tratando de encontrar algo interesante que no te aburra como... ni siquiera tengo ingenio para pensar en algo apropiado para esto. Hoy no es mi mejor día.

¿Estoy fracasado haciendo nuestra última semana algo increíble? No respondas, por favor. Lo siento mucho.

Espero que tengas un día más interesante que el mío y comienza a disfrutar de la libertad que ya prácticamente está en tus manos, chico afortunado.

Cuídate y a esa linda sonrisa. Adiós.

 

Atte. Alguien que desearía que sus sueños y esperanzas se volvieran realidad


	26. Carta 25: Baila conmigo esta noche

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Dance With Me Tonight](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xTWXbsSnaqo)

Junio 28

 

Oficialmente he recibido cinco invitaciones a fiestas entre hoy y mañana, no del tipo "hey, vamos juntos a..." propiamente, pero ahí están y apenas son las diez de la mañana. Es sorprendente el sentimiento de vacaciones que llenan los pasillos y las aulas de la universidad (prácticamente todo está vacío, al menos en mi facultad así es); hoy vi en el aparcamiento un grupo de chicos llenando el maletero de un auto con alcohol barato.

Me recordó la época en que organizábamos fiestas en la casa de Liam y Tom, cuando era más chico mi principal objetivo era hacer las mejores fiestas universitarias (mi yo más pequeño nunca consideró que tener hermanitas y una madre que rola turnos no es la mejor combinación para fiestas). Hasta la fecha jamás he organizado una en mi casa, y ahora ya no está entre mis planes hacerlo.

Hace un tiempo fui a una que hubo en tu casa, estuviste corriendo de un lado a otro cuidando que todo estuviera en orden mientras Niall se reía de todo y llevaba una cerveza es su mano en cada ocasión que lo vi. Definitivamente es la imagen de ti que más prevalece en mi memoria si de fiestas o algo parecido se trata. Tú acelerado tratando de hacer feliz a todos y mantener el orden. Me hubiera gustado tener el coraje para invitarte a bailar en aquel momento. ¿Te imaginas? Qué estupidez, claro que no lo haces.

Bien, uno de mis mayores "sueños, ilusiones, deseos", no sé cómo llamarlo, es bailar contigo. Solo tú y yo. No bailes en grupo ni nadie más estando entre nosotros. Liam dice que pareces la rama de un árbol agitada por el viento, pero para mí eres el chico más caliente que he visto bailando (o de pie o, incluso, cayendo). Yo podría enseñarte, si tú quisieras, claro; no soy tan bueno como Liam, pero le enseñé algunos movimientos a Zayn, y la sonrisa de Irlanda nunca desaparece cuando lo obliga a bailar con él.

Otra cosa buena de esa noche es que vi una de las imágenes más tiernas que guardo en mi cabeza, era la única fotografía que colgaba en las paredes de tu casa: un pequeño niño con enormes ojos verdes sosteniendo una araña. Una  _enorme_  araña. ¿Qué cruzaba por tu cabecita de bebé, Harold? Yo ni siquiera a mi edad me atrevería a tocar una de esas cosas, soy un miedoso, lo sé y no me importa. Anda, ríete; no cambiaría de parecer por nada del mundo.

Me encantaría seguir con nuestra plática unidireccional, pero tengo una reunión importante en unos minutos, así que debo decir adiós, pero prometo volver mañana, aunque para mi fortuna mi primer compromiso inicia hasta las doce, así que espero poder alcanzarte.

Disfruta de los últimos días cálidos encerrado en salones de clases sin hacer algo realmente productivo. Adiós.

 

Atte. Alguien que quiere bailar contigo aunque sea solo una noche


	27. Carta 26: ¿Qué me hiciste?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [What Did You Do?](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LROBhC_eGOs)

Junio 29

 

Lo siento, Harry, tu tweet, yo... no te estoy pidiendo que vayas a la universidad a diario ni que te quedes durante horas en espera de la carta de un  _extraño_. Yo tampoco pedí esto.

No fue solo el día que apareciste por primera vez ante mí, fue todo lo que vino después; seguiste ahí. Era como si brotaras del suelo, y cada vez era más difícil ignorarte. Yo no estaba buscando a nadie para hacerlo especial, ni siquiera fui consciente que necesitaba sentir todo lo que provocas antes de que te mirara la primera vez.

Ya te dije que suelo ser el chico que es parte de la decoración de la pintura, y que estoy bien con eso, pero contigo frente a mí cada vez fue más complicado permanecer tras los muros y encerrar mis emociones dentro de mí para alejar el dolor; porque ya estaba ahí. Consumiéndome sin siquiera darme cuenta.

Acepté eso, y esa fue quizás las razón para comenzar a mandarte cartas; pero supongo que esto ya se me fue de las manos y te está afectando también a ti. Entiendo que no quieras esto, también el matiz de reclamo en tu cuenta de instagram, tu último intento de llegar a mí. Sí lo capté, para que lo sepas, y no te culpo.

Yo también me enojé, lo sabes, pero no me sirvió de mucho, sin embargo tu caso es diferente al mío, tú ni siquiera me conoces. Nunca fuimos amigos. Y tampoco entro en la categoría de amigo de amigos. ¡Joder! Soy la clase de persona que no quería ser; todos me lo advirtieron, mi cerebro me lo dijo, pero no soy bueno escuchando a la razón cuando se trata de ti.

Dije que continuaría hasta el final, pero lo dejaré ¿de acuerdo? Solo debes pedírmelo, házmelo saber como has hecho hasta ahora. Dime que me detenga y no volverás a saber de mí. Siento preguntarlo apenas, cuando solo resta un día para el final de la última semana, debí hacerlo desde un principio.

Tampoco queda mucho por decir de todas formas.

No quería ponerte incómodo, Harry, nunca fue mi intención; y descuida, yo entiendo a la perfección cualquier cosa que decidas. En realidad me diste más de lo que yo esperaba en primer lugar.

Cuídate mucho, y si esta es la última carta que te escribo que sepas que te deseo una maravillosa vida.

 

Atte. Alguien que te encontró sin buscarte (y todavía no sabe qué hiciste con él)


	28. Carta 27: Eres lo único que quiero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [You're the One that I Want](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VYuG89jH5Yk)

Junio 30

 

Es oficialmente el último día de clases, gracias por dejarme terminar con esto, estuve un poco nervioso pensando que estabas demasiado enfadado para leer la carta de ayer y, cuando vi ese único emoji en tu cuenta de twitter, me sentí revitalizado.

Quería hacer algo especial para hoy, pero con todo lo que pasó no terminé de prepararlo, tal vez cuando esté listo pueda hacértelo llegar; ya sabrás de qué hablo cuando lo recibas. Por lo que no es propiamente un adiós, no hoy al menos.

Acabo de entregar los últimos documentos que me quedaban pendientes antes del cierre del sistema, mis vacaciones comienzan, exceptuando por el hecho que el miércoles debo estar presente en la ceremonia de graduados; ya sabes, mi última labor antes de que todos en esta universidad digamos "hasta pronto" (que en realidad es en agosto, pero en administración les gusta ser dramáticos).

¿Emocionado?

¡Oh, cariño! Yo lo estoy, no pensé que sería posible, pero he probado a lo largo del mes que puedo equivocarme con mucha facilidad; me siento como niño la mañana de navidad, en realidad sigo emocionándome por la navidad porque... no interesa. Zayn consiguió esta consola impresionante y Greg tiene ese programa que van a instalar en el ordenador de Liam y tendremos una noche de karaoke como deben ser. Y me aseguré que tengan todas las canciones que quiero cantar; de hecho me aseguraré de mantener el micrófono en mi poder y nadie podrá impedirlo. No hoy.

¿Puedes adivinar con qué canción iniciaré? Creo que te he dado muchas pistas aquí,  _cariño_ ; deberíamos cantar un día a dueto, seríamos como Troy y Gabriella, pero mucho más lindos, y sí, acabo de hacer alusión a la película, crecí deseando besar a Zac, no puedes culparme, pero ¡descuida! Todavía tú eres al único al que quiero, oh, oh, oh.

Lo tienes, ¡sí, sí, sí! Lo sé, vamos, Harold, confió en ti,  _cariño_. También seríamos más sexys que ellos. ¿Crees que debería usar pantalones de piel y un  _tank_   _top_? Puede que lo esté considerando; no lo hago (son más el estilo de Zee), me mantendré fiel a mí mismo y haré lo que no me ha funcionado hasta ahora, evidentemente. Es increíble como esto me ha ayudado a darme cuenta de cosas de mí que no conocía.

Me gustaría poder hacerlo toda la vida, desgraciadamente nuestra semana llegó a su fin y debo decir adiós, por ahora diré hasta luego, porque tu sorpresa aún no está lista, aunque la estará.

Así que hasta luego Harry, fue un placer coincidir contigo a lo largo de estos años, no puedo decir qué habría pasado si hubiera hecho algo diferente, pero sí puedo decir que no cambiaría esto por nada. Tal vez no es el método más ortodoxo, pero me funcionó a mí. Espero no haber sido un gran dolor de cabeza; y en serio anhelo que nuestros caminos se crucen en el futuro, ya sea en esta universidad que vio todo nacer o en la boda de nuestros amigos, o en algo que no tenga nada que ver con lo que hasta ahora somos.

Hasta siempre, Harold, chico Bambi, siempre serás mi favorito, Harry Styles.

 

Atte. Alguien para quien eres el único que ha querido


	29. Carta 28: El único

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [One and Only](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PXDc8M3L_gw&bpctr=1524284278)

Julio 1

 

Hola Harry, yo... No quería seguir con esto, pero tú lo pediste, así que en compensación a todo lo que te hice pasar durante este tiempo he aquí mi última carta (lo siento por irrumpir en tu casa un sábado, pero necesitaba terminar esto de una vez por todas y cerrar el ciclo).

Primero, antes de las explicaciones de mi estúpido plan te contaré algo que no puedo callarme.

Anoche, no tenía idea de que la noche de Karaoke sería una fiesta, fue increíble encontrarte entre los invitados. Y lo mejor de todo es que al fin obtuve mi baile; estaba tan feliz que a punto estuve de confesarte todo ahí mismo; sin embargo no contaba con la dolorosa conversación que escuché minutos después. Dolorosa para mí.

Cuando inicié esto imaginaba los riesgos, pero no sabía que podían ser tan dañinos. Te escuché riéndote de mí, no del  _mí_ que conoces, sino del "loco de las cartas" y cuán ansioso estabas porque todo terminara; que fui entretenido al principio, pero solo alguien patético podría ilusionarse por enviarle cartas anónimas a alguien más a nuestra edad. No tenía idea que hubiese sido tan irritante, nunca lo demostraste... no, fue mi error. Sí que lo hiciste. Intentaste alejarme y yo insistí y... Ayer seguramente solo hacías tu obra del día; no estoy seguro si tu "por favor quiero esa sorpresa" fuera en serio o solo uno de tus tantos actos de  _compasión_ , como los llamaste.

Así que aquí está mi sorpresa; la última que vendrá de este  _loco:_

Harry, has estado en mi mente por tanto tiempo y mi cariño hacia a ti solo se incrementa con el paso de este; pensé que contarte mis sentimientos harían que ellos se fueran, pero solo se incrustaban más a mi piel.

Estaba asustado de hacerlo, sigo asustado porque aún experimento sensaciones desconocidas para mí. La idea era que en el transcurso de unos días lo contaría todo, inspirándome en algunas de las canciones que a lo largo de los años (tres) me han hecho pensar en ti.

Al final fueron 28 cartas llenas de momentos que se volvieron especiales para mí, aunque la lista de estas crece con el tiempo.

Te grabé un cd, sé que pude haberlo hecho más sencillo en un dispositivo usb, pero quería darte algo más personal donde pudiera hacer una carátula solo inspirada en ti, y finalmente mostrarte todo el talento que tengo diseñando (que es a lo que, ya puedo decir, planeo dedicarme). El plan original era darte una cinta, iría excelente con tu estilo hipster; pero se me adelantó Netflix, ya sabes (el libro tiene mucho más, pero la serie hizo de los casetes algo a la moda, que  _desperdicio_ ).

Aquí están las 28 canciones que me recuerdan a ti y que hicieron de estos días algo mágico e inesperado. No habrá más; y no es solamente debido a los sucesos de anoche, es algo que va más allá de nosotros. Hoy fue mi último día como estudiante en la universidad y no estoy seguro de volver a verte; ni siquiera estoy seguro de que voy a encontrarme tan seguido con Zayn o Liam, que han sido los mejores amigos que hubiera podido tener.

Entenderás ahora el porqué mi necesidad de ser tan insistente y no rendirme. Quería mostrarte que merezco la pena, lo suficiente al menos para estar un poco en tu mente y ganarme un espacio en tu corazón. Para desafiarte a que me encontraras si había logrado mover algo dentro de ti. Ahora sé que lo hice, pero no de la manera que anhelaba.

Adiós Harry, ahora sí es para siempre (no mentía cuando dije que nada duraba eternamente); al menos sé cómo es sentirme cerca tuyo. Te doy el diseño que hice especialmente pensando en ti, y también te llevas una parte de mi alma en estas cartas. Que tengas una vida interesante, Harry Styles, y que encuentres a alguien que haga tu mundo vibrar como tú lo haces conmigo.

Hasta siempre.

 

Atte. Alguien a quien no le fue difícil entregarle su corazón a un extraño

 

 

**Anexo: 28 canciones para que te enamores de mí**

 

1\. Use somebody - Kings of Leon

2\. FOOLS - Troye Sivan

3\. Kiss me - Ed Sheeran

4\. Dreams - The Cranberries

5\. Just like Heaven - The Cure

6\. I see the light - Mandy Moore & Zachary Levi

7\. Silly love songs - Paul McCartney & Wings

8\. Teenage dream - Glee (version acústica)

9\. I'll be there for you - The Rembrandts

10\. Halo - Cage the Elephant

11\. Can't help falling in love with you - Fleet Foxes

12\. A sky full of stars - Coldplay

13\. The only exception - Paramore

14\. The one - Kodaline

15\. The way you look tonight - Frank Sinatra

16\. Mamma Mia - ABBA

17\. Don't go breaking my heart - Elton John

18\. Jealous - Labrinth

19\. I want you to want me - Letters to Cleo

20\. Landslide - Fleetwood Mac

21\. No one - Alicia Keys

22\. Brave - Sara Bareilles

23\. Till the end - Lucy Rose

24\. Wouldn't it be nice - Beach boys

25\. Dance with me tonight - Olly Murs

26\. What did you do? - Gabrielle Aplin

27\. You're the one that I want - Grease

28\. One and only - Adele

 

**FIN**


	30. Epílogo: Alguien allá afuera

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Somebody Out There](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=g65Qc6Ipjgw)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dedicado a ti que estás leyendo.

Todo es una mierda, y eso que aún no se levanta de la cama, el aroma a tierra mojada se cuela de lleno por la rendijilla de la ventana que dejó abierta por la noche; debería cerrarla, puede ver desde el lugar donde su cabeza descansa las gotas de lluvia salpicando contra su escritorio, alcanzando algunos de sus bocetos. No le puede importar menos.

Es miércoles,  _el_   _gran_   _día_ , se supone que estaría emocionado y nervioso, no deseando que un agujero negro lo absorbiera o ser una estrella moribunda y transformarse el mismo en agujero negro y, así, poder tragarse toda la mierda que hizo los últimos meses. Dos meses. ¡Qué maravilla!

—¡Louis! Corazón. —La voz de su madre llega desde el corredor, el ruido de sus pasos se acerca a hasta detenerse frente a su habitación—. ¿Está todo bien ahí dentro?

No.

—Perfecto. —Se las arregla para sonar un poco menos miserable de como se siente—. Solo intento averiguar cómo es ser un adulto socialmente productivo por primera vez —dice cuando la cabeza de su madre se asoma por la puerta.

Lleva la bata de algodón gastada, un moño flojo en la cabeza que apenas logra mantener sus ojos libres de sus negros cabellos; sus mejillas arreboladas y ojos azules tan brillantes contemplando el lío que es, la sonrisa dibujándose desde sus labios hasta sus ojos. Es hermosa. Estaría perdido sin ella.

—Lo harás de maravilla, Boo, ahora baja a desayunar antes de que las gemelas arrasen con todo.

Louis simplemente asiente, devolviéndole la sonrisa y, mientras ella desaparece de su vista, en todo lo que puede pensar es en no decepcionarla. No a ella.

♪

El desayuno es una combinación de uno cualquiera con un poco del toque festivo que sus hermanas provocan cuando su mamá hace pancakes con chispas de chocolate y frutos rojos y les permite prepararlos con fresas, crema de avellana y chispas de colores; a Louis personalmente le gusta agregarle un poco de jarabe de limón, pero se comió la última porción el fin de semana y aún no es tiempo de abastecer la despensa, así que se conforma con ver a las gemelas correteando por el comedor, a Fizz y Lots entre risas y gritos, y a su madre tratando de reprenderlas con la sonrisa más bonita que ha visto. Puede que no sea un mal día, se atreve a pensar.

♪

Peina su flequillo una vez más, su reflejo lo observa, las piernas bailotean en su sitio y Louis cree que debe ser la señal de huida, y está considerando escucharla. Golpean a su puerta en su lugar, rompiendo la martirizante retahíla de pensamientos, su corazón brincando en el pecho, y no se calma al ver a su mamá detrás de él mirándolo por el reflejo también.

—Te decidiste por la camisa gris —ella afirma más que preguntar, se acerca con movimientos gráciles y le quita el corbatín de las manos.

Louis le da una sonrisa torcida y se acomoda frente a ella para dejarse hacer el moño. —Zayn dijo que iba más al estilo de  _Buck_ ; solo si usaba los zapatos negros, claro está.

La ve apartar su mirada unos segundos del corbatín en sus manos y sonreír al instante, encontrándose con las zapatillas de lona negras.

—Son nuevas —murmura en un intento por no parecer un crío justificando una travesura.

—Estás guapísimo, Boo.

Y el cariño con el que lo dice es suficiente para calentarle el pecho, y el rostro también que seguramente está rojísimo; tampoco puede controlar que la comisura de sus labios se eleven ante el sobrenombre cariñoso, porque no importa cuánto diga que lo odia, de entre todas las personas en el mundo, ella sabe que es mentira.

—Tus hermanas aguardan en el auto, si estás listo podemos irnos.

Louis asiente, besando la frente de su mamá antes de tomar las cosas que debe llevar de su escritorio y unirse a ella en las escaleras.

♪

Es raro estar rodeado de extraños mientras el decano Corden no deja de hacer chistes sobre lo que será su vida a partir de ahora; además, la toga que usa no es de su talla, le dificulta respirar y hace que le pique el cuello. Liam y Zayn están sentados junto a su familia, tuvo la oportunidad de hablar con ellos antes de que la ceremonia diera inicio y no dejaron de reírse del mal disfraz de cura que consiguió. Imbéciles. Le habría gustado estar con ellos sin embargo; o al menos junto a Greg, quien también se gradúa, pero sus nombres los separan por tres hileras de sillas.

El Decano termina de hablar entre las risas de la multitud, Louis está perdido en ese punto, le da la palabra al mejor estudiante de la generación, por supuesto que no es él. Jeremy, cree se llama, continua con el toque cómico, Louis entonces observa la decoración del salón de ceremonias que eligieron este año; por primera vez en todo su paso por la universidad no estuvo involucrado en nada de la organización ni del baile ni la entrega de documentos. Lo extraña un poco.

En un principio era uno de los chicos acomodadores-comodines (así los comenzó a llamar hasta que se volvió e nombre no oficial) a los que la señorita Jones les pedía ayuda todo el tiempo; no era tan malo, exceptuando el hecho que debía estar unas dos horas antes, cargar cualquier cosas que le indicaran los miembros del comité organizador sin poder opinar, y, esperar o regresar, a recoger dependiendo la duración del mismo al final de cada evento.

Fue en su segundo año que las cosas cambiaron, la señorita Jones impartió su clase de Publicidad y MKT y, aunque es muy consciente que no era el mejor de la clase su entusiasmo (y probablemente que pasaba la mitad de su día en oficinas administrativas cumpliendo con su servicio becario) lo convirtieron en una especie de vínculo entre el alumnado y ella, quien aún es la encargada de autorizar los clubs, comités y todo lo que se refiere a los permisos estudiantiles de cualquier índole. También lo animó a tomar la optativa de Logística y organización de eventos, y bueno, prácticamente se convirtió en un experto en revisar requerimientos y estatutos para hacer prácticamente cualquier trámite en la universidad.

Flores decoran la orilla del escenario y el frente de la mesa del Comité, personalmente a él nunca le ha gustado decorar con algún tipo de vegetación ese tipo de eventos, pero no es su decisión, —ahora menos que antes—, desgraciadamente. Jessie está detrás de una mampara que la cubre casi por completo, fiel a su estilo lleva una coleta remilgada, pantalones negros y una blusa suelta del mismo color, es la fotógrafa designada del periódico universitario para ese día, fue su puesto el último año y medio; era increíble no tener que mover mesas y cajas el día de actividades relevantes y solo dedicarse a captar los momentos más sobresalientes de cada uno, sin mencionar que la universidad cubría los gastos de entrada y viáticos. Definitivamente extrañará eso.

Jessie lo sorprende disparando el flash en su dirección, la luz no lo lástima a esa distancia, sin embargo sí lo deja un poco sorprendido, ella le sonríe desde su lugar y dibuja algo con los labios, «te extrañaré», piensa que dice; su pecho se aprieta unos segundos, pero son suficientes para hacerlo parpadear una cuantas veces alejando las lágrimas que se acumulan lentamente en sus ojos. Nunca pensó que le afectaría realmente dejar  _ese_ sitio.

Los aplausos llenan el recinto y hay personas de pie agitando sus manos frenéticamente, Louis los imita apenas siendo consciente que Jeremy limpia sus ojos y sonríe a la multitud de padres que lo aclaman. Y sin más que decir comienzan a llamar a cada uno de los graduados del día.

Sus manos sudan y al mismo tiempo las frota entre sí para conseguir calentarlas, la fila de alumnos avanza rápido y ya solo queda una hilera antes de pasar a donde él se encuentra.

«Louis Tomlinson».

La voz del Decano anuncia, tarda lo que la bota del chico a su espalda lo golpea en comprender que es su turno, hace su camino demasiado concentrado en no enredarse con la toga ni tropezarse con sus pies, que no es consiente el momento en que un apabullante ruido de gritos coreando su nombre y aplausos comienzan, es el profesor Corden, con una de sus cálidas sonrisas, quien le hace notar que no es solo su familia, Liam y Zayn, los responsables del bullicio, sino que viene de todos los lugares en la habitación; gira hacia Jessie esperando ser fotografiado, están los chicos del periódico, los comodines en una orilla, algunos miembros de comités que también terminan, profesores y administrativos con los que convivió a lo largo de los años aplaudiéndole a él. La profesora Jones —que se sienta junto a al Decano— lo abraza, es tan rápido que apenas y tiene tiempo de devolver el gesto.

—Este sitio te va a extrañar —murmura el Decano a su lado y Louis no está seguro si lo que ve son lágrimas en los brillantes ojos azules del profesor o solo el efecto de la luz.

Sonríe entonces, hay algo distinto a la nostalgia y los nervios llenándole el pecho, es agradable y reconfortante también. Es mejor de lo que imaginó cuando despertó esa mañana, de hecho, es mejor que los últimos cinco días donde no ha podido sacar de su cabeza a cierto chico y la última nota que le dejó.

♪

—¡Felicidades! —Liam y Zayn se lanzan sobre él apenas finaliza la ceremonia, sus hermanas vienen detrás y su madre los observa desde su lugar en la sala.

Louis se envuelve en el par de chicos, aferrándolos por la camisa, hunde su rostro en el cuello de Liam, es cálido y huele a jabón y loción de afeitar, piensa en morderlo, pero un par de manos lo toman por la cintura y luego siente la cabeza de sus hermanas pegado a su espalda, y los gritos de felicitaciones y los intentos por obtener su atención no se hacen esperar.

Se separa de sus amigos y se agacha encontrándose cara a cara con Daisy, quien se cuelga a su cuello, le sigue Phoebs y luego las otras dos que en esa posición lo rebasan en estatura; terminan cayendo sobre él, su sonrisa expandiéndose ante los gritos de las chicas.

—No hay abrazo para mí —dice su mamá, mirándolos desde arriba, la sonrisa plasmada en su rostro.

Louis la había olvidado por completo, se separa de sus hermanas y en cuanto logra estar de pie, atrae a su madre en un abrazo bien apretado, esperando ser capaz de transmitirle todo el amor y agradecimiento que tiene para ella.

—Gracias —murmura sobre su mejilla, besándola.

Su madre jala aire, está a punto de decir algo cuando son interrumpidos por Jessie, ella está algo apenada por irrumpir el momento familiar, pero aún debe tomar algunas fotografías de ellos para los registros de la universidad y lo necesita.

—Lo siento. —Se disculpa, retirándose, Louis le resta importancia con la mano, él mejor que nadie sabe cómo funciona eso.

—Ahora vuelvo —anuncia al ejercito de niñas, Zayn le entrega la carpeta con los documentos que acaba de recibir y camina a donde los otros estudiantes se reúnen en torno a los directivos para las fotografías.

Es una pérdida de tiempo en su mayoría, Louis sabe que muchas de las tomas hechas serán desechadas por orden de la dirección, sin embargo le sirve para encontrarse con algunos de sus conocidos que le dan sus buenos deseos; busca a su familia una vez queda libre, alguien grita lo que parece su nombre a su espalda y el momento en que gira para buscar a quien lo llama su cuerpo colisiona contra otro terminando en el piso. Y mierda. Frente a él está lo mejor y lo peor que le ha pasado.

Harry Styles.

Mejillas sonrojadas y mirada esquiva, labios prensados entre sus dientes.

—Lo sien-to, te ayudo —Harry tartamudea, inclinándose para juntar los papeles desperdigados que salieron de la carpeta de Louis.

Él solo observa.

Harry termina y, tomando los brazos de Louis, lo ayuda a levantarse.

—Gracias —murmura Louis a la vacilante sonrisa que aparece en el rostro de Harry, él chico le entrega la carpeta y antes de irse le lanza una felicitación.

Louis permanece en medio de la habitación sin moverse, no sabe qué hacer. No esperaba pasar por algo así tan pronto, o nunca, pero entonces recuerda que Harry se ha ofrecido voluntario esa noche y la idea de huir no parece una locura.

—¿Estás bien? —Zayn le dice, rodeando sus hombros, su voz suave apaciguando el nudo que se forma en su estómago. Louis asiente, intenta una sonrisa que no le llega a los ojos, su amigo no lo menciona sin embargo y lo insta a caminar al aparcamiento donde todos esperan.

♪

Todo parece lejano, los delgados brazos rodeándolo, sus hermanas despidiéndose, su madre besándole la coronilla.

—Te amo mucho, mucho y estoy muy orgullosa de ti, Corazón. —La voz de su madre es apenas un susurro, pero lo trae de vuelta, ella lo abraza y Louis se aferra a ella, sus ojos cerrándose con el cálido toque.

Imágenes de días lluviosos, frazadas envolviéndolo y tazas de té caliente, campamentos improvisados en la pequeña, besos suaves en la frente y cuentos de buenas noches llegan a él; se aprieta más contra ella, su cabeza descansando en su hombro, algunas lágrimas deslizándose de sus ojos cerrados.

—Anda, una fiesta te espera —dice ella contra su oreja, deja un beso más y lo aleja solo lo suficiente para poder enjuagar las lágrimas que descienden por sus mejillas.

—También te amo,  _Cariño_  —dice por toda respuesta, apartándose del abrazo y caminando en dirección al auto de Liam.

♪

Llegan a la fiesta y Louis agradece que sea un lugar cubierto por la lluvia cayendo intermitentemente a lo largo del día, y aunque él particularmente no tiene problemas en mojarse, tampoco quiere tener los pies húmedos durante toda la velada; ciertamente los jardines lucen hermosos, y afortunadamente un par de puertas francesas adornadas con guirnaldas de flores son la vía perfecta para acceder a ellos.

Hace su camino hasta su mesa del brazo de Liam, Zayn se retrasó enviándole un texto a Niall, y Greg, quien en teoría es su cita aún no llega; su amigo deja su carpeta sobre el mantel azul, y él se distrae con la estrella iluminada con flores en la base que está al centro de la mesa.

—La quiero —anuncia, aunque Liam es el único que puede escucharlo, su amigo ríe y pone los ojos y comienza a buscar un mesero.

Zayn se acerca, su paso es lento mientras mantiene su vista fija en la pantalla del teléfono, Louis logra ver la sonrisa de enamorado que se asoma en su rostro.

—Niall viene —dice, golpeado ligeramente con su cadera el respaldo de una silla—, como parte del espectáculo musical.

—Creí que sería nuestra noche especial, Z —Louis trata de parecer enfadado.

—Pensé que me habías cambiado por el idiota de Greg —dice en respuesta,

—¿No era esto una clase de orgía de celebración? —Liam habla sorprendiéndolos a ambos, se lleva el vaso que el mesero le dio a los labios y sorbe como si no acabara de prácticamente gritar  _orgía_  vistiendo un traje de gala.

Louis y Zayn estallan en carcajadas que deben controla cuando los demás ocupantes de la mesa comienzan a llegar.

—La estrella es mía —Louis suelta cuando la cita del tipo de comercio, amigo de Greg, la toma para observarla.

Ignora la patada que Zayn le propina por debajo de la mesa y simplemente se encoge de hombros sin apartar la mirada del tipo hasta que deja el adorno.

♪

La fiesta transcurre entre charlas aburridas y muchos tragos de soda, Louis se prometió que no bebería hasta que el baile comience; agradece a todos los dioses cuando la cena es servida, y está caliente. La banda comienza a instalarse y la cara de Zayn se ilumina, Louis alcanza a ver el cabello rubio de Niall moverse detrás de una enorme consola que arrastran dos de los músicos. Una media hora después en la pantallas se proyecta el tradicional video que el Consejo estudiantil prepara cada semestre.

Odia las tradiciones, siempre las ha considerado ridículas, en esta ocasión, sin embargo, estuvo a punto de derramar  _una_  lágrima. Puede jurar que fue la única y la limpió antes de que rodara por su mejilla. Sí, podría ser algo estúpido, pero ver en fotografías y algunos videos (muchos tomados por él) resumiendo lo que fueron esos años y mostrando las personas con las que ha convivido a lo largo de la carrera es una bomba de emociones difícil de asimilar en diez minutos. 

El representante del Consejo los llama al centro de la pista para brindar una última vez como miembros de la comunidad estudiantil, Louis quiere hundirse en su asiento, pero Greg, lo toma del brazo, llevándolo donde los demás se reúnen. Otro video se reproduce frente a ellos, en esta ocasión la voz del Decano se escucha sobre la suave melodía que acompaña las imágenes y cada uno de los nombres de quienes están de pie junto a él. La canción está por llegar a su fin, su nombre aparece y Louis presta atención a las palabras que dice el profesor Corden.

«Algunos de ustedes seguro están ansiosos de forjar su propio camino, y tal vez ni recuerden por un tiempo el sitio que les dio las herramientas para hacerlo, pero como el representante de esta comunidad universitaria, con el corazón en la mano les digo que esta universidad los va a echar en falta. No lo duden ni por un minuto».

—¡Salud! —dice el representante del Consejo, llevándose el vaso a sus labios.

El resto de sus compañeros lo imitan y Louis tragándose el llanto hace lo mismo. Jessie aparece fotografiándolo todo, incluso su rostro conteniendo el llanto. Hacen un llamado para hacer una última fotografía de ellos mostrando el reconocimiento que otorgó la universidad. Louis se contiene en rodar los ojos y junto a Greg vuelve a su mesa en busca del papel.

Todos ahí se han movido al lugar más próximo a la pista, Zayn lo mira, sus ojos achinados por el llanto que no pudo evitar, Liam sigue su recorrido a través de la cámara de su teléfono. Louis pasa de largo hasta su lugar, remueve los papeles hasta encontrar lo que busca, un sobre resbala de entre los otros documentos, sorprendiéndolo, está a punto de tomarlo cuando la voz de Greg le anuncia que irán a los jardines, Louis asiente, dejándolo todo y corre siguiendo los pasos de su amigo, ignorando el repiqueteo en su pecho que su último descubrimiento le causó.

El baile comienza después, la pista se llena rápidamente y es arrastrado por Greg, olvidándose de pedir un trago. La noche avanza deprisa a partir de ahí, la música está a cargo de Irlanda y otro chico que es responsable de hacer las mezclas. Louis se burla de Zayn tanto como puede por quedarse embobado mirando a Niall; y Liam se limita a sonreír con esa cara de cachorrito que hace de a ratos cuando se está poniendo borracho. No puede quejarse. Está a punto lanzar otra broma cuando una extraña mezcla de  _You're the one that I want_  comienza a escucharse. Su estómago brinca en anticipación y comienza a gritar la letra de la canción, empujando con él a Zayn y el resto de los chicos que están con ellos.

Es el final de la canción lo que lo desconcierta, y es que una versión de  _Dreams_ comienza a mezclarse con los coros finales de la canción de  _Grease_. Louis se da cuenta entonces que en la última hora han reproducido muchas de las canciones de sus cartas; el recuerdo del sobre dentro de su carpeta lo golpea y sin decir palabra se aleja en dirección a su mesa.

♪

La brisa le acaricia la piel, es apenas una llovizna la que cae, pero es suficiente para humedecerle las zapatillas, está solo unos pasos por delante de una de las puertas que llevan a los jardines, hay una sección cubierta con baldosas blancas y barandales de piedra enmarcando el espacio, separándolos del césped; la música es apenas un murmullo a esa distancia. El sobre con su nombre en caligrafía perfecta —muy parecido a los que hasta hace unos días dejaba— descansa en su puño sin importarle si se estropea, con su mano libre se retira el flequillo mojado que le cae sobre los ojos.

Mira sobre su hombro la fiesta que transcurre detrás, su corazón palpitándole en el pecho tan fuerte que le recuerda a la sensación de máquinas perforando el concreto; alcanza a ver los pómulos filosos de Zayn y los empequeñecidos ojos de Liam, la sonrisa ancha de Greg y la alegría que irradian todos ahí dentro, mientras, él piensa en las razones para no abrir aquel sobre. No las hay realmente. Puede no ser lo que cree; tal vez sea una nota del Decano o sus los resultados de sus últimos exámenes o una infinidad de opciones que no involucran a cierto chico de ojos verdes y rizos alborotados que lo hirió como nunca pensó que sería posible.

Vacía sus pulmones, sus dedos bailando en el papel, rasga un extremo y se da cuenta muy tarde que no está sellado; se golpea mentalmente, los nervios apoderándose de él. Inhala lento y fuerte y con un último suspiro saca la nota, ignorando el golpeteo constante de su pecho.

 

Julio 5

Hola, Lou... yo no estaba seguro cómo debía iniciar esto, nunca he sido bueno escribiendo ninguna clase de carta o escribiendo en general, pensé en poner "querido bla, bla", pero tú no lo hiciste, así que lo pasaré por alto también.

Yo, es realmente difícil hacer esto. Primero que todo lo lamento; no quería decir lo que dije. Estaba harto de las burlas de mis amigos y, cuando ellos decían que estaba tomando tus cartas muy en serio y yo... Sé que no hay excusa para lo que hice, pero a veces las personas no piensan bien lo que hacen cuando tienen miedo; y yo como que me asusté.

Al principio pensé que era una broma, pero había esta cosa en tu firma de "alguien" que era lindo y cuando pregunté exigiendo saber qué tramaban ninguno de mis amigos sabía de qué mierda hablaba; y por otra parte también había algo aterrador en tener a este admirador sabiendo tanto de mí, pero entonces estabas tú llamándote raro por eso mismo. Fue enternecedor, si se me permite admitir. Supongo que fue así como decidí que me agradabas.

Era fascinante recibir tus cartas a diario, o casi, y cada vez me emocionaba más, pero seguías siendo un extraño y... si hubiera sabido lo que sé ahora yo... ¡Soy un imbécil! ¿Es que cómo no lo vi antes? ¿Cómo no te vi a ti entre todas esas líneas que plasmaste?

Aunque tengo una buen punto para excusarme (al menos así parecía cuando lo reflexioné la tarde del sábado). Todas esas cosas que pusiste diciendo que eras invisible y que nadie te quería en la fotografía (lo cual no es cierto, yo sé de buena fuente de algunos que estarían encantados de tenerte en las suyas), y que eras uno del montón. Traté de buscar en mis recuerdos a alguien que encajara en todas tus descripciones y tú, tú...

Nunca consideraste, ni por un segundo, que, antes de que todo se fuera a la mierda por mi culpa, y antes de tus anécdotas, mucho antes de tu primer carta, ¿nunca consideraste que, más allá de tu increíble cabecita, aquí había alguien que te estaba buscando?

Buscándote a  _ti_.

No a un chico que encajara con lo que tú eres. No. A ti. El chico que prepara todas las juntas estudiantiles, el que debe ser Suiza y pasar todas las transcripciones a todas las oficinas que lo requieran. El que no se niega aún cuando no es su obligación ayudar a otros. El que no solo "opinó" sino diseñó la publicidad del festival de música del año pasado (y que aún no sabemos por qué no descubrimos que eras amigo de Zayn hasta el cumpleaños de Niall). Y en absoluto entra en la categoría de "chicos de Zayn".

El chico que, ahora sé, admite sin tapujos que ve Disney para complacer a sus hermanas, disfruta los musicales y las noches de karaoke; y no tengo idea de qué otras cosas sorprendentes escondas tú. Louis Tomlinson.

No fuiste justo contigo; la gente te ama y te recuerda y le gusta pasar tiempo a tu lado; tal vez no usen tu nombre para referirse a ti todo el tiempo, quiero decir, es difícil recordar tantos; yo, por ejemplo, soy pésimo en aprenderlos, pero no pasas desapercibido para nadie, ni siquiera para alguien que dices detestar como a Nick.

Lo siento mucho Louis, no tenía la intención de romperte el corazón, nunca pensé que tuviera el poder de hacerlo pero... supongo que cuando actúas como un cretino no es tan descabellado que suceda.

No quería dejarte ir sin tener la ocasión de hablarlo, por favor; sé que no lo merezco, pero déjame demostrarte que puedes confiar en mí, sobre ese reto en la última carta, lo tomo. Dame la oportunidad de intentarlo. Por favor, Louis.

Atte. El tonto que te busca desde el primer instante que te vio

 

Lee por segunda vez, las palabras asentándose poco a poco en su mente, su estómago burbujeando en confusión y anhelo, la lluvia ha cesado casi en su totalidad, lo que es lamentable si considera que está a nada de echarse a llorar.

—¿Louis?

Las manos de Louis se crispan alrededor del papel, ojos cerrándose fuertemente, decidiendo ignorar el temblor en la voz que lo vuelve a llamar. Sacude la cabeza, el movimiento intensificándose conforme el nudo en su garganta crece.

—¡No me toques! —escupe, saltando fuera del gentil toque que se posa sobre su hombro, la voz no se le quiebra de milagro, pero sus ojos derraman algunas lágrimas apenas los abre, se encuentra a Harry frente a él: mirada perdida, cabello alborotado y labios destrozados entre sus dientes.

El primer impulso es alcanzar su mano y sujetarlo bien fuerte hasta que los hoyuelos adornen sus mejillas, pero se contiene de inmediato, estudiando la información que acaba de obtener; en su lugar dobla carta de forma descuidada y la mete en el bolsillo interior del saco.

—Louis, yo —Harry se calla al verlo negar nuevamente, su mirada cae a sus pies, ahoga un grito que retuerce el interior de Louis, empeorando la bola de emociones que crecen en su estómago, haciendo que derrame nuevas lágrimas; se lleva las manos al rostro, limpiándolo en bruscos movimientos que le irritan la piel, Harry a su vez se jala el cabello despeinándolo, y Louis cree que puede explotar en ese instante.

—Podemos  _por_   _favor_  hablar.

Harry pide, acercándose a él, Louis hace el amago de moverse, el borde frío del cerco clavándosele en la espalda, se lo impide.

—No tengo nada qué decirte. —«Ahora», se traga la última parte, trata de no mostrar la frustración o lo mucho que desea estar solo en estos momentos, esforzándose en ser hostil.

Harry reprime otro grito que logra sobresaltar a Louis, larga un suspiro profundo, sus dedos acariciándose la coronilla en ligeros toques que no parecen calmarlo, inhalando pesadamente se topa con la cara de Louis, que lo ve de refilón a través de sus pestañas; su aliento se atora en la garganta ante los bonitos y verdes ojos suplicantes, que solo consiguen irritarlo más, sin embargo la bola creciéndole en su pecho se ablanda un poco.

—¡Mierda, Louis! Escúchame entonces. —Louis está a punto de protestar, pero Harry no lo permite, rogando, la desesperación evidenciándose en el rasposo sonido que emite—: por favor.

Louis asiente sin detenerse a pensarlo, agradeciéndolo un poco al notar el brillo que se dispara los ojos de Harry, la sorpresa se refleja en sus facciones, desde su mandíbula floja a sus labios entreabiertos y los ojos ensanchándose de repente; una punzada que interpretar como arrepentimiento le pincha el vientre.

—Me pierdo mi fiesta, ¡apresúrate!

No puede evitar que las palabras se escapen de su boca, Harry asiente frenéticamente, y en momentos así Louis extraña los largos rizos que le rebotarían por todo el rostro si los tuviera.

—Lo siento, Lou, yo, yo no debí decir lo que dije, yo debí mandarlos a la mierda cuando comenzaron a molestarme.

Una risita se escapa de Louis contra su voluntad.

—Eso ya lo dijiste —interrumpe, aclarándose la garganta—, aún así fuiste hiriente.

El rostro de Harry se ensombrece, su ceño se frunce al igual que los labios; luce adorable y Louis quiere besarlo, la realización golpeándolo de pronto, haciéndole desviar la mirada al ser consciente el calor cubriendo sus mejillas.

—No estoy enojado, Harry —aclara sin estar seguro de por qué lo dice o que en realidad es algo que siente—. Al menos como lo hacía el viernes; tampoco estoy triste como los días que le siguieron. Lo habría superado, sabes, aunque esto ayudó un poco, pero eso no cambia que estoy confundido y necesito tiempo.

Juega con el borde de su saco, la tela húmeda haciendo el toque más áspero. Detrás de Harry la fiesta continua; gente brinca y canta y ríe, ignorantes de que afuera el tiempo parece congelarse entre el miedo y la desesperación, palabras no dichas y preguntas que tal vez no deban ser contestadas.

Ve a sus amigos, Zayn luce tenso, Niall deslizándole sus manos en brazos mientras Liam le habla, sus ojos desviándose a ellos, Louis le envía una sonrisa que ambos alcanzan a ver; no está lo suficientemente cerca para escucharlos, pero el movimiento que hace Zayn es algo que él reconoce como «a la mierda» o «embriaguémonos hasta perder la consciencia», pero lo que sea que intenta decir hace que los otros lo suelten.

—Me gustas, Louis, en todas las facetas que conozco.

Su voz parece lejana, como parte de un sueño que no termina de abandonar, que le imposibilita sentir al cien por cien la chispa eléctrica que se prendió en su estómago por un segundo. Harry permanece en silencio unos momentos, pero continua ante la nula reacción de Louis.

—Entiendo que quieras tu espacio, pero necesito asegurarme que tendré una oportunidad. He sido un tonto, sí. No al no descubrir que eras tú el dueño de las cartas, sino cuando aún eras el chico de la administración al que me encantaba ir a observar y no hice algo para llegar a ti.

Hace una pausa, humedeciéndose los labios antes de seguir.

—Al escuchar a un Niall borracho diciendo que no tenía ninguna oportunidad mientras tú estabas cada día más lejos; y entonces la cagué. Sé que te decepcioné antes, pero nunca fuiste el blanco; yo necesitaba una forma de llegar a ti y hacerte saber que no soy un imbécil, pero Zayn me odia, Liam también lo hace y todo es más difícil cuando toman su papel «rómpele el rostro a Harry» y no me dejaron muchas opciones.

—Lo mereces.

La voz de Louis es rasposa, pero firme y clara. Harry asiente, sus hombros cayendo, haciéndolo ver pequeñito e indefenso.

—Lo sé —dice, quebrándose, a Louis se le dificulta escuchar por la música del salón y el repiqueteo de las gotas colisionando contra la superficie que comienza con más intensidad que antes.

—Niall sugirió que te enviara la carta, no pensé que fuera tan complicado hacerla llegar —le explica Harry, acelerando sus palabras de una forma tan inusual que al principio le es difícil comprenderlo—, la idea era meterla en tu carpeta antes de que las llevaran a la oficina del profesor James; busqué a Shelby, la chica que hace tu trabajo en vacaciones. —Louis asiente en reconocimiento—, para que me ayudara; en realidad tuve que pagarle, no todos podemos encantar al mundo con tan solo batir las pestañas, Louis.

La risa que emite Harry es contenida, como un secreto que apenas se revela al mundo, es un suave sonido que le acaricia el rostro y le calienta el pecho y el estómago también; aprisiona su labio entre sus dientes en un vago intento de controlar el tironeo en la comisura de sus labios, no lo logra, así que en su lugar tose y aparta su vista del pequeño hoyuelo que apenas se marca en la mejilla de Harry.

—Discúlpame por chocar contigo, hace unas horas, quiero decir —Harry le aclara cuando el ceño en la frente de Louis aparece—. Así me viste la primera vez, así te conocí yo, pensé que sería...

Harry se encoje de hombros, sus mejillas sonrojándose profundamente, Louis no puede evitar reír esta vez. Los ojos de Harry se turban, pero algo en el rostro de Louis lo relaja y se anima a dar un paso, acercándose más. Louis no hace el intento de moverse en esa ocasión.

Observa por primera vez con detenimiento al chico frente a él: sus pestañas curveadas, su cabello pegándose a la nuca debido a la lluvia, el gran moño rojo y el azul brillante de su saco y... ¡mierda!, se cubre la boca con ambas manos y estudia de arriba abajo a Harry, su ropa siendo una copia exacta de la descripción que hizo en una de sus cartas.

—¿Eres Capitán América? —dice, mirando las botas rojizas que usa.

—Necesitaba toda la ayuda posible para que aceptaras bailar conmigo —dice Harry, tendiendo la mano a Louis, que lo mira arqueando ambas cejas.

La explosión burbujeante que provoca el contacto se dispara a través de sus dedos en todas direcciones, llegando hasta sus pies y cabeza; despertándolo del letargo en el que se encontraba.

—¿Esa es tu forma de invitarme a bailar, Styles?

Su tono es severo, acompañado de una media sonrisa sin embargo, misma que eleva las comisuras de Harry y lo impulsa a dar un paso más cerca de Louis.

—No —dice alargando la palabra—, es mi forma de invitarte a bailar  _y_  convencerte de que aceptes ir a una cita conmigo; cuando dejes de necesitar tiempo, por supuesto.

Desliza una mano por su cintura, cepillando sus dedos sobre la tela mojada, invitándolo a seguir el movimiento cadencioso de sus caderas al compas de la melodía que flota del interior del salón: piano y voz únicamente. La voz de Niall, supone.

—Suplicaré si hace falta, Lou...

—Pensé que ya lo hacías.

El dedo de Harry se posa sobre sus labios, su cabeza se inclina un poco más, el dulce aroma envolviéndolo; sus mejillas rozando, acariciándose por primera vez, los labios de Harry cepillando contra su oreja, murmullos calmos mezclados en el cálido aliento que apenas mueve su cabello mojado.

La lluvia se intensifica, Harry sonríe, frías gotas acumulándose las esquinas de su boca, parpadea velozmente para quitarse las que se atoran entre sus pestañas y distorsionan su visión. Harry jadea, amortiguando el sonido en la curva de su cuello, la piel de Louis arde donde lo toca. Ahí en el cuello, y también en la cintura donde los delgados dedos de Harry se clavan únicamente separados por el fino algodón de su camisa. Firmes y fríos.

Termina la canción y Harry no hace ningún intento por apartarse y Louis lo permite, absorbiendo cada parte donde su cuerpo y el de Harry se rozan, sean minutos o segundos, no importa, porque es vibrante y explosiva, y también blando y cálido como malvaviscos en chocolate caliente. Harry tararea la canción, todavía enterrado en su hombro, hasta que Louis súbitamente se aleja.

—¡La canción de la carta! —chilla cerca del oído de Harry, consiguiendo apartarlo de su cuello, las gotitas en su cara brilla haciéndolo brillante y hermoso—. ¿También fue idea de Niall?

Harry niega. —Ese fui yo, inspirado por ti.

La sonrisa de Louis se expande, ojos achinándose en las esquinas cuando Harry ni siquiera pregunta a qué se refiere; se lame los labios, exhalando, su vista cayendo en el corbatín de Harry.

—También lo dije en serio, todo.

—¿Entonces quieres besarme bajo la lluvia? Porque yo sí.

La cabeza de Louis se eleva en un movimiento brusco, ojos ensanchándose en dirección a la bonita y torcida boca de Harry, sus mejillas calentándose ante la cercanía de sus cuerpos.

—Yo nunca... ¿Qué? —Agita su mano frente a ellos golpeando una de las de Harry, él simplemente presiona su cadera, inclinando la cabeza, mirándolo en un ángulo extraño por encima de su cabeza—. Era justo lo que quería evitar, yo no puedo lidiar con todo el gigante confiado y ligón que eres.

—¡Hey! Primero no soy un ligón. —Apunta con el dedo—. Y dos, eres increíble, no soy el único que lo cree. Si tuvieras un poquito más fe en ti, tú serías el ligón aquí, ¡pero qué digo! Te aseguro que si preguntamos ahora mismo se arma una fila con todos los interesados.

La nariz de Harry se arruga en cuanto dice eso, finas líneas de agua deslizándose entre los suaves surcos de su piel, el aliento de Louis se atora en su garganta, tenerlo tan cerca luciendo como un niño celoso son algunas de las cosas que jamás imaginó podrían ser posibles.

—No me agrada la idea, pero si es lo quieres sal con otros, y si al final sigo siendo especial para ti, entonces regresa, porque te estaré esperando. Literalmente estaré en la universidad por otro año y medio como mínimo, pero también puedes ir a mi casa o...

Louis lo jala de las solapa del saco en un torpe movimiento, el jadeo que sale de la boca de Harry es ahogado por sus labios, la preocupación de Louis se disipa rápidamente. Harry le presiona la cadera, acercándolo más, su boca comienza a moverse contra la suya, un toque vacilantes que se vuelve más y más firme. Una de sus manos se eleva hasta tirar del cabello de Harry, provocándole un gemido que le pone a temblar las piernas.

No se parece a ningún otro beso, ni a nada que haya sentido antes; son como mil explosiones y tenues caricias fusionándose en sus labios, el universo formándose en ese toque. Millones de estrellas y galaxias, pigmentos mezclándose, pintando los innumerables cielos, días y noches, atardeceres y auroras boreales. Es hermoso y perfecto. Todo eso es el beso de Harry.

Sus labios se alejan, y Louis no está seguro si fueron horas o segundos, pero no le importaría pasar la vida besándolo; su respiración es irregular, y odia a Harry por verse fresco y repuesto como si besarlo a él no lo hubiera afectado en absoluto, trata de alejarlo, pero Harry los mantiene cerca afianzando su agarre con una mano, la otra mano deslizándose hasta que el dedo pulgar cepilla uno de sus pómulos, lo mira con ojos acuosos, boca roja e hinchada y el cabello un desastre precioso; el pecho de Louis se infla al saberse responsable de  _todo_.

—¿Puedo tener tu número ahora? —Harry pregunta, inhalando visiblemente—. ¿Y una cita también? Y por favor puedes pedirle a Zayn que deje de odiarme.

Una repentina ola de valor y confianza invaden a Louis que se eleva en las puntas de sus pies y picotea los rojos labios antes de hablar.

—Todavía no hago milagros, pero puedes tener mi número.

—Un beso bajo la lluvia y esto, definitivamente estoy ganando.

Se aproxima peligrosamente a su boca, pero Louis gira su cara, sonriendo cuando los labios de Harry se estrellan en su mejilla y permanecen ahí más tiempo del necesario.

—Ya no llueve —dice Louis, jugando con el cabello húmedo de la nuca de Harry cuando finalmente deja su mejilla.

—Juro que cuando me besaste lo hacía.

Los ojos de Harry cerrándose ligeramente mientras la nariz le delinea el rostro en suaves movimientos; y es una tontería, pero el estómago de Louis revolotea como si cientos de gusanitos estuvieran saliendo de sus capullos convertidos en hermosas mariposas impacientes por volar en su interior.

—¿Entonces no quieres la cita?

La sonrisa de Louis no decae, las caricias sí se detienen y los ojos de Harry se abren, entornándolos en dirección a Louis. Su respiración se detiene el tiempo que tarda Harry en hablar.

—Definitivamente la quiero, me esforzaré para que lo aceptes de ser necesario.

—¿Lo harás?

Su pregunta es dócil, expectante, nerviosa, pestañea en dirección a Harry, encontrando labios prensados, casi que le es posible ver el montón de opciones que se arremolinan en su mente. Harry le devuelve la mirada, su rostro es serio, más de lo que alguna vez lo ha visto y, llenando sus pulmones lentamente, finalmente asiente.

—Mmhmm, hasta que aceptes la segunda y la tercera; y luego hasta que descubras que estás enamorado de mí tanto como yo estoy enamorado de ti.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quiero darle las gracias a todas las persona que de una forma u otra estuvieron involucradas en el proceso de creación: a mi amiga que siempre me deja usar su vida como inspiración, a todxs los que me respondieron cada vez que pregunté por canciones que les recordaran a HarryyLouis. ¡Muchas gracias!
> 
> Y finalmente y muy muy importantes a todxs los que leyeron, votaron y me acompañaron en el proceso con sus comentarios en la historia o por mensaje o en mi perfil, incluso en twitter. A los que estuvieron desde el principio, los que se unieron en el camino y los que llegaron cuando la historia estaba terminada.
> 
> Atte. Alguien que los quiere muchísimo

**Author's Note:**

> Este fic ya está finalizado en wattpad, pero quise subirlo aquí también para quienes prefieran leer por aquí. Espero que les guste.  
> Hay una lista de reproducción en mi spotify, escúchela en orden y una por capítulo para evitar spoilers, les recomiendo leer mientras la reproducen la canción correspondiente a la carta.  
> [Playlist](https://https://open.spotify.com/user/avellann/playlist/6HnctJsKxsTe35Sp9xtJeA)
> 
> Gracias por leer.


End file.
